Pokemon Duels of Destiny Ordeal with Orichalcos
by MewLover54
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon Duels of Destiny Rise of the Wicked Gods. The legendaries have to step down and let the pokemon in Prof. Oaks lab pick up the fight. Pikachu/Buneary Chimchar/Piplup.
1. Making of Legends

ML54: I think it's long overdue for me to actually post the sequal up.

Mew: You got twenty reviews for the first one. But to be fair, they were mostly from Your biggest fan.

ML54: Yeah. And I really do appreciate it. I just wish other people are like him.

Celebi: While he goes to be gloomy, ML54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Making of Legends**

After the defeat of the Wicked Gods, things had been running smoothly for the legendaries. No other threats appeared. However that's all going to change today. But this time, they aren't the ones to save the world.

In the Hall

"What do you mean 'markings of the Legends'!" Mew asked Arceus very questioningly. Arceus repeated what she had just said. Obviously getting annoyed.

"What I mean is that, after what happened ten years ago, that we need to select ordinary Pokémon to help protect the world as we will not always be around protect the world." Arceus said.

"So we're trusting the safety of the world in the hands of ordinary Pokémon?" Azelf asked. Once again Arceus looked very annoyed.

"Yes! This will be good! We can't do everything to protect the world and they need to work as well."

"So...Who do we choose?" Uxie asked. Mew then held a huge grin.

"I know who I'm going to choose. This human's Pikachu helped me on many occasions and I'm sure he can handle a deck." He stated happily. "And maybe the fellow Pokémon with him can help too."

"I think I know which human your talking about..." Celebi said quietly rubbing her stomach, or what appeared to be stomach, as it was slightly swollen. "And that's a good idea Mew." Mew smiled again, but this time calming down a bit.

"Thanks love." He said kissing her on the cheek, rubbing her stomach as well.

"Alright I'll see about them. Dismissed." Arceus said turning around to go to bed, it was midnight and Celebi was moody at everybody except Mew. "She is having his kid after all."

That was true. After three years of trying they finally got pregnant, she was expected to lay the egg in about a week. So she has been having terrible mood swings and has been eating a lot as well, but at least when the baby comes, it will be worth it.

At Professer Oak's Laboratory

"Tracy, are you done giving the Pokémon all the food they'll need?" asked Professer Oak, picking up a suitcase. "Hurry or we'll be late!"

"Alright Professer! I just finished!" Tracy shouted back coming into the room. "I still can't believe that your leaving the Pokémon on their own four six months." Tracy exclaimed.

"Well they deserve a vacation as well as us. Anyway, I trust that Pikachu and Bulbasaur can keep all the other Pokémon in line." True to his word, him and Tracy were meeting Ash, Brock and all their friends for a vacation to Cinnibar Island for six months. This is actually a break through for Ash, considering that he has never been separated from Pikachu.

Even though Ash had initially wanted to bring Pikachu along. Ash thought better of it and decided that he needed to see his fellow Pokémon again. After all, the last time Pikachu has seen the other Pokémon Ash had left with Oak since the start of his Sinnoh adventure.

"Alright Buneary we're heading off! Tell Pikachu okay!" Tracey asked a small, brown, fluffy rabbit known as Buneary. Who replied with a nod while saying 'Bun'.

"Alright let's go or we'll be late!" Oak said literally dragging Tracy and his luggage at the same time. Buneary giggled to herself, watching the whole seen.

"For an old guy he sure is strong." Buneary said to herself which would sound like "Bun, Bun, neary." To a human. She then hopped off to find Pkachu or Bulbasaur but she was hoping she'd find Pikachu first.

With Pikachu and Piplup

"Well. Do you like Buneary?" Piplup asked right out of the blue. Pikachu just looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Of course I like her. She's my friend." Pikachu said obviously not picking up on the main concept of the question.

"No! As in more than a friend!" Piplup stated. Pikachu just looked confused.

"What like best friend?" At this point Piplup got very frustrated.

"No! Arceus! You're an idiot! I mean like Boyfriend, Girlfriend kind of thing!" Piplup practically shouted.

"OH! Well I don't know." Pikachu said a bit defeated, now it was Piplup's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Piplup asked curiously.

"It's just. I think she only likes me cause of my battle skills. Lots of other Pokémon were." Pikachu said.

"Come on Pikachu! Do you even believe that!" Piplup asked. Pikachu's ears drooped.

"I don't know what to think." Pikachu admitted. Piplup then got a brainstorm.

"Well why not try losing a battle on purpose while Buneary was watching. If she only liked you for your battle skills then she'd lose interest if she saw someone stronger!" Piplup said.

"I'm not and I repeat NOT! Going to lose a battle on purpose! I have pride Piplup!" Pikachu said firmly.

"What about losing a duel then?" Pikachu then looked at his cards.

"I lose at this all the time anyway." Pikachu said.

"Well that's sorted then!" Piplup stated running off.

"PIPLUP!" Pikachu shouted. "I DON'T FEEL RGHT ABOUT THIS!"

"Don't feel right about what?" asked a voice behind him that literally made him jump in the air and land on his head. "PIKACHU!" Buneary screamed in worry hopping over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ow...if I don't use my brain for a while..." Buneary giggled at his misfortune and helped him up. "Thanks." Pikachu said smiling at her. She got nervous and does what she always does when she's around Pikachu alone...

...she pulls her fluff over her face in a desperate attempt to hide the blush.

Pikachu sighed.

30 minutes later

Pikachu and Buneary were just wandering around the area until Piplup found them. "GUYS!" Buneary sighed depressed that her's and Pikachu's alone time was ruined.

"What's up Piplup?" Pikachu asked and then notice a blue jackal like creature beside her. "And who's this?"

"Your opponent." The new comer said. "I am Riolu."

"_Well __Piplup __sure __knows __how __to __pick __an __opponent. __He __looks __fierce.__" _Buneary thought in her head. Riolu looked at her and smiled.

"Hello and what might your name be beautiful?" the blue Pokémon asked. Buneary, obviously nervous replied. "Ah Buneary."

"Um...What about this challenge?" Pikachu asked glaring daggers at Riolu. Piplup and Buneary both looked at him and the saying if looks could kill suddenly popped into their heads.

"Oh right. Sorry. Let's go to a more open field." Riolu said, running towards the exit. Everyone just sweat dropped and followed him.

10 minutes later

"DUEL!" both of them shouted, activating their disks.

"Wow! Their duel has brought a crowd." Said a green, dinosaur looking creature with a bulb on his back said.

"Yeah Bulbasaur! Let's hope Pikachu can win this time. I mean he needs the self-a-steam boost." A red monkey Pokémon with a flame for a tail known as chimchar said.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with my Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" A giant yellow phone appeared on the field and transformed into a humanoid figure. **(lv.1****atk:100****def:100)**

"Why would you summon that?" Riolu stated inwardly laughing at Pikachu's choice of card.

"Well, due to his effect! He dials up a random number from one to six and depending on the number I get depends on the number of cards I can flip off the top of my deck, and if any of them are Morphtronics level four or below, I can summon it! So go! Dial up!" Celfon's numbers started lighting up one by one in this order. 1,4,5,3,6,2,3,1,4,3,5...2!

"So since he landed on two! That's the number of cards I get to flip up!" He then picked them up and got only one Morphtronic. _"__Phew, __I __thought __I __wasn__'__t __going __to __get __any.__" _"I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defence mode!" A skateboard kind of monster appeared on the field staying as a skateboard. **(lv.3****atk:500****def:1800)** "I'll end with one card face down."

"My draw." Riolu stated drawing a card. He then spotted Buneary staring at Pikachu with a dreamy kind of look. He then snarled. _"__Maybe __if __I __win __this __she__'__ll __lose __interest __in __the __weakling __mouse.__" _

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:6)**

"And I'll start with Pot of Greed!" he said drawing two cards. "Then I'll activate Graceful Charity!" he then said drawing three cards and discarding two. "Now I'll play three cards face-down and summon Sangan in attack mode!" A three eyed fluff ball appeared on the field. **(lv.3****atk:1000****def:600)** "Turn end." Pikachu looked at him.

"_Huh? __That__'__s __weird. __Why __didn__'__t __he __attack?__" _"My turn."

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:3)**

"And I activate Card Destruction! Now everything in both our hands go to the grave and we both draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded."

"You wish. I activate Dark Bribe then I'll chain it with Appropriate! Now Dark Bribe negates your card and destroys it and you get to draw a card. Then due to Appropriate if you draw a card outside your draw phase I get to draw two." Card Destruction was negated and both sides drew their cards.

"_Why __would __he...?__Wait __a __minute. __I __know __this __strategy!__" _Pikachu then widened his eyes at the realisation of the situation. "Dial UP!" Celfon then started flashing numbers again. 1,3,2,5,1,6,4,5,5,2,3,1...1! "ONE! You've got to be kidding!" He then drew.

"Boy I have awesome luck today. I summon Morphtronic Radion." A hand radio appeared onto the field and transformed into a humanoid figure. **(lv.4****atk:1000****def:900)** "Now I'll activate Infernal Reckless Summon! Now I can summon two more Radions while you get two more Sangans." Two more of each monster then appeared. **2x(lv.4****atk:1000****def:900)****2x(lv.3****atk:1000****def:600)**

"Well that was pointless." Riolu stated. Pikachu just held a cocky grin. **(lv.1****atk:100-2500****def:100)****(lv.3****atk:500-2900****def:1800)****3x(lv.4****atk:1000-3400****def:900)**"WHAT!"

"WHOA!" the whole crowd said, astonished that all of Pikachu's monsters had broken the two thousand point barrier.

"Whoops, guess I forgot to mention that my Radions give all Morphtronics, including themselves, eight hundred attack points while in attack mode. Now I'll switch my Boarden into attack mode as well."

Riolu looked very impressed. His face-down was a second Dark Bribe. A card he can't even use at this point but then he calmed down and said. "Well once you destroy my Sangan I'll win."

Pikachu laughed a bit and said, which shocked Riolu. "I new you were going for Exodia, which is why, while my Boarden is in attack mode, all my Morphtronics can attack directly!"

"What?" Riolu said, shocked. "But you're supposed to be an awful duelist!"

"Well you can say that to my monsters! ATTACK MORPH ASSUALT!" all five monsters nodded, jumped over the Sangans and punched Riolu.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)WIN**

**(Riolu lp.0 hand:5)LOSE**

Riolu picked the top card of his deck and saw that it was Exodia the Forbidden One. He then walked away, cursing Pikachu's name all the way.

"Way to go Pikachu!" pretty much everyone in the crowd said. Buneary tackled Pikachu into a hug, which they both blushed about before saying.

"You were great Pikachu!" when he heard this, his heart did a Da-thump.

"_What __was __that?__" _Pikachu thought to himself. Buneary waved a paw infront of his face and Chimchar slapped him a couple of times, but got no response.

**This Chapters Key Card:**

**Morphtronic Celphon**

* * *

><p>ML54:The sequel is for the Lagomorphshippers and the Southmonkeyshippers.<p>

Buizel: No-one knows what Southmonkeyshipping is!

ML54: I posted a one-shot. I think I got my point across. Anyway, review!


	2. Surprising Revalations

ML54: Yo' guys. I feel optimistic about this. So I'm going to post four chapters tonight!

Giritina: Arceus help us all!

Arceus: No. I like all these fun little comical events that you all get into.

ML54: Thanks. Entei, Disclaimer!

Entei: *sighs* MewLover54 doesn't own pokemon or Yugioh.

**Surprising Revalation**

"Alright! Finish this Datatron!" Pikachu's Memory Stick looking monster obeyed and hit the opponent's, Chimchar's, life points with a stream of fire.

**(Pikachu lp.1800 hand:1) WIN**

**(Chimchar lp.0 hand:0) LOSE**

"Man Pikachu! When did you get so good?" Chimchar asked as the monsters that where currently on the field disappeared.

"Don't feel bad Chimchar. I guess I got a lucky winning streak." Pikachu said nonchalantly. Chimchar sighed.

"Beating twenty eight opponents in a row is not a lucky streak. You must have got lessons or something." Chimchar exclaimed.

"Believe what you want but I'm going to find the others. Maybe they want to duel." Pikachu said, starting to walk off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chimchar said trying to catch up to his friend.

With all of Dawn's Pokémon

"Well Piplup? What's this new card you wanted to show us?" a small white squirrel with a blue line from her head to the tip of her tail and yellow cheeks called Pachirisu asked. Posting the questions on everyone's minds.

"Hm...Oh yeah! Here it is!" Piplup said taking a card from her deck to show her teammates.

_Levia Dragon Daedalus_

"Wow that card is suppose to be pretty rare. Where did you get?" a purple monkey known as Ambipom asked.

"Totodile said that everyone one of Ash's Pokémon pulled together to get me this." Piplup said. The others looked at her questionably. "You guys do know it's my birthday right?" that surprised all of them.

"You never told me about a birthday!" Buneary said. Piplup rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. I only really told Pikachu. After all he was my first friend. I suppose I just forgot with all the excitement in travelling around, winning in contest and most importantly sending Team Rocket blasting off." Piplup stated. "I guess I just thought he would have told you guys since he told everyone on his team." She then started to rub the back of her head sheepishly again.

"Oh well. Since we didn't know it was your birthday. Can we get you a gift and give it to you later on?" a small brown pig like Pokémon called Swinub said. Piplup laughed.

"So long as you don't eat it Swinub." They all then started laughing.

"Alright so see you later Pips'" Buneary said about to bounce off before Piplup stopped her.

"Wait! There was one more reason I called us here." Everyone turned towards her. "Well we know we trust each other, so I was thinking that we could show eachother our most special card and tell each other why it's so special."

"Well it is your birthday Piplup so here's mine." Ambipom said taking out a card and showing it to them.

_Acrobat Monkey_

"This is the card that I am most fond of because It reminds me of my family. Considering we're all monkey like Pokémon."

"Alright here's mine!" Pachirisu said showing her card to her friends.

_Kuribon_

"I know it's a weak card. But I love it because it was the first card I ever got and inspired me to make a deck around it." She said blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Alright, mine's this one." Piplup said, showing them her card.

_A Legendary Ocean_

"This field spell was given to me be someone special." Piplup said, blushing a little. Buneary took immediate notice of it.

"Ahh...You like someone. Who?" Buneary pestered, causing Piplup to blush further. She didn't want to tell them this card was given to her by Chimchar. After all she knew he wouldn't like her. She was a water type and he was a fire type, it would never work.

"Come on. Leave her alone Buneary, it's her birthday, we'll pester her tomorrow. Anyway here's my card." Swinub said showing his card to the group.

_Fossil Fusion_

"I'm really into prehistoric Pokémon and stuff like that, so yeah this card is what started it since I actually found it while digging around when I was three." They then all turned towards Buneary.

"So what about you Buns. What's your favourite?" Piplup asked. Buneary whispered something incoherent. "What was that?" Piplup asked. Buneary sighed.

"I don't like any of my cards!" Buneary almost shouted. The others looked at her shocked.

"Why not?" Pachirisu asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Buneary said and bounced away really fast but there was one thing all her friends could tell from her blurry face...

...she was crying.

With Pikachu

"Hey Sceptile!" Pikachu yell to get the attention of the tall, green Pokémon with a shrub like tail. It worked.

"Hello Pikachu. Still on your winning streak?" He asked.

"You bet. I just won duel number seventy four!" Pikachu exclaimed. Sceptile nodded.

"Very impressive. But still. If you someday wish to duel the King of Games, Lucario, Then you'll have to keep on winning."

"I know. But I heard that he retired and gave his deck to his daughter..." Just then a brown blur rushed past in-between them. "Was that Buneary!" Pikachu asked, admiring her speed.

"Yes. And she appeared to be crying. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Why me?" Pikachu asked.

"Well you have this way of calming anyone down when you want to." Sceptile replied.

"Yeah, I suppose. And then maybe she'll want to duel me!" Pikachu exclaimed, running off to find the saddened rabbit Pokémon.

With Buneary

Buneary was just sitting on the edge of the cliff looking through her deck...

_Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Kuriboh, Black Luster Soldier._

She smiled when looking at the Black Luster Soldier. It reminded her of Pikachu: Strong, Brave, Heroic and handsome. But then she got a flash back that still haunted her.

_FlashBack_

"_Why can't you make a good move. To think of all my qualities to get! Dueling isn't one of them!" a Lucario shouted at a younger version of herself._

"_Dad, please I'm trying." Buneary said through her tears._

"_No your not and if you are, It's not good enough!" she just sat there crying. "Stop whining and get up!" he shouted. But still she sat there. "Fine, you asked for it!" he then put his palm flat in front of him. "AURA SPHERE!"_

_End of FlashBack_

She was happy that she found Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn and everyone else on her little adventure back then, otherwise she might have been hit again. Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes and out came the small yellow mouse she knows so well. But to her that didn't make things any better.

"Hey Buneary. You okay?" He asked then thought about it. "Okay, dumb thing to say."

"Please Pikachu. I need to be alone right now." Buneary said, still in her depressed state.

"No I think you need a friend." Pikachu said, sitting down next to her and noticed that she had some cards in her hand. "That your deck?"

"Yeah." Buneary said. She was extremely depressed at the moment and didn't want to seem weak in front of her crush. "Could you please go?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Pikachu said firmly. He was trying to help, but was getting frustrated that she kept trying to push him away.

"Well I'm not saying."

"Fine then I guess I'll be here a while." Pikachu said.

"Well I can always just run away and find another, more quiet place." Buneary said frustrated about how stubborn Pikachu was being.

"Then I'll just follow you, I am after all faster than you." Pikachu said. "I'm just trying to help Buneary, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." Buneary said firmly.

"And I won't leave until I know what's wrong." He then had a brainstorm. "Or we could duel, I win, you tell me why your upset, you win, and I'll leave you alone until Piplup's party tonight." That thought was tempting, but she still couldn't duel because of the sheer trauma of the last duel she had.

But she needed to be alone for a while.

"Fine. But not in front of anyone. Just you and me." Buneary said. Once her deck was revealed to Pikachu, it was going to be obvious where she had come from and didn't want anyone else to know.

"Alright!" Pikachu nodded as they went to the separate sides of the cliff.

"DUEL!" they both shouted drawing five cards each and Buneary claiming the first turn.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" suddenly a yellow robot looking monster appeared with magnets for claws and ears. **(lv.4****atk:1700****def:1600)**"I'll end with two face-downs."

"My move!" Pikachu then drew and smiled. _"__I__'__ll __know __what__'__s __wrong __with __her __soon.__"_

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!" A microscope appeared onto the field and then transformed into a robot. **(lv.3****atk:800****def:1400)**"Then, due to his ability, I can summon Morphtronic Videon in attack mode!" then a video camera appeared and the transformed into a robot. **(lv.4****atk:1000****def:1000)**"Next my Scopen's going to give my Videon a TUNE UP!"

Scopen then deformed and became three synchro rings that surrounded Videon.

"_Power __and __courage __forms __a __new __weapon __of __peace, __Become __a__force __to __fight __the __shadows...POWER __TOOL __DRAGON!__" _Then appeared a robotic yellow dragon with a screwdriver for one arm and a digger arm for the other and a shovel making his tail. His eyes flashed red and then the new beast roared. **(lv.7****atk:2300****def:2500)**

"So. You got a bigger toy. Big deal I'll just blow it apart!" Buneary surprised herself more than she did Pikachu and it looked like she really hurt his feelings, but she couldn't bring herself up to apologize.

"My toy has an ability you know. Go Power Shuffle! Now My Power Tool can pick one random equip spell from my deck and add it to my hand." As he said this his deck shuffled up and a card popped out which he picked out and smiled at. "Alright I'll equip my dragon with Axe Of Despair. This buffs him up another thousand attack points **(lv.7****atk:2300-3300****def:2500)**Now attack with Crafty Break."

Power Tool then shot towards the magnet warrior and dug his drill right through him, destroying him in an instant leaving a huge dust cloud. "BUNEARY! YOU OKAY!" Pikachu then shouted, his heart dreading the answer. But the he looked closer to see the dust could fade and Buneary standing there unharmed with a new monster.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.3000 hand:4)**

"When you attacked I activated my face downs. One was Defence Draw! Which allowed me to negate battle damage and draw one card. Then I activated Soul Rope which only activates when you destroyed my Beta. So I was able to pay one thousand life points to summon another level four monster from my deck. Like Gamma the Magnet Warrior." The said pink monster pumped his fist in the air. **(lv.4****atk:1500****def:1800)**

"Fine I end my turn." Pikachu said. _"__Man__she__'__s__good.__Why __hasn't __she__shown __us __this __side __of __her __before.__"_

"My turn!" Buneary said, her eys widening at the next card.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.3000 hand:5)**

"And I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" a grey warrior appeared holding a sword and shield appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1400****def:1700)**"Next I activate Monster Reborn! This spell summons a monster from the grave like Beta." A very pissed looking yellow magnet appeared. "Next my magnets are going to do what they do best! Attract!"

"Huh?" Then Pikachu got it when all the Magnet Warriors broke down and assembled again into one much larger looking warrior with pink wings, a sword, a yellow head and a grey body.

"Meet Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" **(lv.8****atk:3500****def:3850)**

"Well. I'm screwed." Pikachu said stating the obvious.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Power Tool Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Pikachu: So what? You said that you'd be posting four capters up.

ML54: Because...Shut up.

Piplup: Always a good comback.

ML54: Review!


	3. Dark Magic Attack

ML54: Next chapter.

Moltres: You're giving us a headache with all of this. SLOW DOWN!

ML54: Articuno, Disclaimer!

Articuno: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Dark Magic Attack**

"Huh?" Then Pikachu got it when all the Magnet Warriors broke down and assembled again into one much larger looking warrior with pink wings, a sword, a yellow head and a grey body.

"Meet Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" **(lv.8****atk:3500****def:3850)**

"Well. I'm screwed." Pikachu said stating the obvious.

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.3000 hand:3)**

"Now Valkyrion attack with Magna Slash!" Valkyrion then sliced through Power tool Dragon and cause a massive explosion.

**(Pikachu lp.3800 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.3000 hand:3)**

Then as the smoke cleared Buneary saw the Power Tool is still standing. "Sorry! But by ditching an equip card on my Power Tool I can negate his destruction." **(lv.7****atk:3300-2300****def:2500)**

"Fine I activate Polymerization! This spell lets me fuse weaker monsters so I can summon a stronger one. So I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berformet! To fusion summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Both of the selected monsters jumped into a spiralling vortex and out came a ferocious looking two headed, winged beast. **(lv.6****atk:2100****def:1200)**"Turn end."

"_Man __Buneary __is __more __than __just __good. __She__'__s __awesome!__" _"My turn!"

**(Pikachu lp.3800 hand:5)**

**(Buneary lp.3000 hand:0)**

"And I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" a familiar phone monster appeared. "Now he's going to dial up!" 2,3,4,1,2,5,1,6...3! "And it's a three and I got Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." A robotic memory stick appeared. **(lv.3****atk:1200****def:600)**"And once a turn I can tribute another monster on my field to take out six-hundred of your life points!" Datatron then loaded Celfon and fired a stream of fire towards Buneary.

**(Pikachu lp.3800 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.2400 hand:0)**

"Now I'll activate Power Shuffle!" Like before his deck popped out one card for Pikachu to take. "And I'll equip it to Datatron. Go Morphtronic Rusty Engine! I'll get to what it does in a minute but right now I'll activate Morphtronic Accelerator! This spell takes out your Magna Warrior by returning my Morphtronic Cameran back to my deck, shuffling, then drawing again!" he carried out said action and then Magna Warrior was destroyed. "Now Power Tool! Attack with Crafty Break!"

Power Tool obeyed and drove his drill like arm into Chimera destroying him on the spot. But then another monster appeared. One with four arms and fiendish characteristics. **(lv.5****atk:1400****def:1800)**"What the?"

"That would be my Chimera's ability. When he's destroyed, Berformet appears in defence mode!" Buneary stated.

"_Okay __she__'__s __more __than __awesome! __I __may __have __more __life __points. __But __she __just __stopped __herself __from __taking __a __big __hit. __She__'__s __been __keeping __amazing __control __through __this __whole __duel!__" _Pikachu thought to himself while finding new found admiration for her. "Turn end."

"My turn!"

**(Pikachu lp.3800 hand:3)**

**(Buneary lp.2200 hand:1)**

"I activate Pot of Greed!" She then drew two cards. "Now I tribute my Berformet to summon Dark Magician Girl!" After Berformet disappeared a new female spellcaster appeared in a light blue and pink outfit. **(lv.6****atk:2000****def:1700)**"Now I activate Mage's Stone! This spell let's me special summon my ace monster from my deck if I have the Dark Magician Girl on the field. So rise Dark Magician!" Pikachu actually gasped at the familiar move. After all this is the same monster that the King of Games uses...

...and there's only one in exsistence!

A new spellcaster with purple robes appeared next to the female magician. **(lv.7****atk:2500****def:2100)**"Now Dark Magician attack Power Tool Dragon with Dark Magic ATTACK!" the magician then raised his arm and sent a force of dark energy toward the Dragon that was destroyed in an instant, much to Pikachu's dismay.

**(Pikachu lp.3600 hand:3)**

**(Buneary lp.2200 hand:0)**

"Now Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Burning ATTACK!" Dark Magician Girl then sent a force of pink energy towards Datatron who was easily overwhelmed.

**(Pikachu lp.2800 hand:3)**

**(Buneary lp.2200 hand:0)**

"That activates the effect of Rusty Engine! When the equipped monster is destroyed, it deals us both damage equal to the equipped monster's attack points!" Both players then got hit with an explosion.

**(Pikachu lp.1600 hand:3)**

**(Buneary lp.1000 hand:0)**

"Turn end." Buneary said. Not smiling.

"_Why __isn__'__t __she __smiling, __she__'__s __got __me __on __the __ropes. __Scratch __that __I__'__m __hanging __on __by __a __thread __still __I __have __to __win!__" _"My Turn!" He screamed drawing his last card without looking at it.

**(Pikachu lp.1600 hand:4)**

**(Buneary lp.1000 hand:0)**

He then slowly turned it towards him and once he saw it he let out a huge grin. "Sorry Buneary, but I drew the one card I needed I summon Morphtronic Clocken in defence mode." A small stopwatch then appeared. **(lv.2****atk:600****def:1100)**"And due to his effect I can place a Morph Counter on this card." The clock then showed one hour. "Now I can Tribute him and deal you damage equal to the amount of Morph Counters on this card multiplied by one thousand!" Buneary's eyes widened as the Watch came towards her and exploded.

**(Pikachu lp.1600 hand:4)WIN**

**(Buneary lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

After the smoke cleared Pikachu saw Buneary on the ground, crying. "Hey. Come on. It's just a game." Pikachu said walking towards her. She then looked at him.

"You're not going to make fun of me?" She asked. That caused Pikachu to look shocked.

"Of course not! I don't care if someone loses a duel. That's no reason to make fun of someone!" He exclaimed then calmed down and tilted his head to the side. "Why would you think I was going to make fun of you?" He asked. Buneary then looked down again and started to cry again.

"That's what my dad did. I figure everyone does." She said quietly, but Pikachu had heard and to say he was surprised would have been a massive understatement.

"What! Your dad made fun of you for losing a card game! I heard of parental issues but that's taking it a step far." He said to himself more than anyone else. He then looked at Buneary and for the first time saw that she had a scar on her right leg. "Ouch. Buneary, how did you get that?"

Buneary looked at him questionably before understanding that he meant the scar on her leg. "Well, this was before I became part of the team. I had just lost another duel to my dad. And I wouldn't stop crying because he was insulting me. He then told me to stop whining and when I didn't he..." She then stopped in fear of reliving the awful memory. But Pikachu could tell what she was going to saw and was outraged.

"What! How could a parent do that to his own! Tell me where he is and I'll duel him into the ground for you!" Pikachu shouted. Buneary then sighed.

"You won't be able to beat him Pikachu. You're good! But he's the King of Games!" Pikachu's jaw then dropped to the ground. He had his suspicions when she summoned the Dark Magician but was not completely aware of her family background until she told him.

"Oh man...Alright I'll just Volt Tackle him!" Pikachu said firmly. Buneary just shook her head.

"He's a steel type. No offense, but your moves won't do anything to him." She then heard him say, under his breath, something about not being able to learn Fire Blast until evolving. Which, in turn, made Buneary giggle a bit.

"It's fine Pikachu! He's not here anymore. So no need to worry!" Pikachu then looked at her oddly.

"You got that off of Dawn didn't you?" Pikachu said.

"Yeah! But she's great!" Buneary said hopping up and down a little in happiness which made Pikachu chuckle a bit.

"Come on. We need to get to Piplup's birthday party!" Pikachu said to her turning away.

"Pikachu, thank you." Pikachu then turned around.

"For?"

"For helping me when I tried to push you away. If you would have just left me alone I would have been even more depressed than I was a moment ago. Also for listening to me. I feel a lot better now." She said. Pikachu then blushed a bit and that only intensified when she kissed him on the cheek. "So you'll have to lead the way because I have absolutely no idea how I got here."

"Huh...Oh right. This way!" Pikachu said, leading Buneary through the forest while having a huge grin plastered to his face.

Later that night

All of the familiar Pokémon to Piplup where all gathered around to celebrate her birthday. "Piplup!" called a familiar rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary! Where have you been?" Piplup asked with worry.

"Ah...No where special. Anyway, sorry about freaking out earlier but I got you this." Buneary then handed Piplup a card.

_Warrior of Atlantis_

"Also this is the card that is the most special to me cause it reminds me of someone special." Buneary added showing her a card.

_Black Luster Soldier_

"Thanks Buneary. And it's okay I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason to run off like that. Are you okay now?" Buneary nodded. "That's great!"

"Hey Piplup!" shouted a male's voice behind her. She turned around to see Chimchar.

"O-oh. H-hey Chimch-char." Piplup mentally slapped herself. She has never stuttered in front of anyone before. She then noticed that Buneary had left, probably to find and explain herself to the other three.

Chimchar found the stuttering strange but thought better then to question it. "So I have to leave now." This caused Piplup to frown.

"Why?"

"Well it's seven thirty. You know that, since I was with Paul, I hadn't been able to sleep well. So I need to get an early night once every week. Sorry." Piplup shook her head.

"Nah...Your health is more important than my party. Still I'm glad you came for at least half of it. And if I remember correctly you helped set this up right." He nodded "Then go to sleep. It's fine."

"Thanks Pips!" Piplup blushed at the nickname and blushed harder when he hugged her. She knew that Chimchar hugged everyone to say goodbye. But she couldn't help but get a bit flustered when they where in close proximity with each other and his warm body temperature against her cold one wasn't helping with that.

Chimchar then let go. "See ya' tomorrow." And with that he left. Piplup sighed. _"__It__'__s __a __crazy __idea!__"_ she thought to herself _"__I __mean __what __crazy __water __type __falls __for __a __fire __type!__" _Little beknownst to her Chimchar was having similar thoughts himself.

"_She__'__ll __never __go __for __me. __I__'__m __a __fire __type, __she__'__s __a __water __type. __Even __then __I __used __to __be __her __enemy __as __well. __Oh __well.__" _He sighed sadly as he fell asleep in one of the tall trees without knowing that a small, yellow headed creature was watching him with interest.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Dark Magician**

* * *

><p>Mew: Wow. Pikachu's got some skills.<p>

ML54: I know. Morphtronic's may be weak, but big things come in small packeges.

Pikachu: True that.

ML54: Review!


	4. Luck vs Logic

ML54: Alright, that should be enough to start out with.

Azelf: Yeah. For the already written sequel.

ML54: o_o I haven't written the sequel to this sequel yet. Anyway, Mesprit Disclaimer.

Mesprit: This guy don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Luck vs Logic**

Three weeks later

"Uxie!" shouted a very tired pink kitten carrying, what seemed to be a smaller version of himself. The being of knowledge nodded.

"Hey Mew. How's Celebi?" He asked since he knows that they both live in the Tree of Beginning.

"Just as tired as I..." He paused to yawn. "...I am. And who could blame her... She had to plop this little girl out of her..."

"Too much information Mew!" Uxie shouted a bit disgusted. "So what brings you to Lake Acruity." He asked after getting mental images out of his head.

"Well I just wanted to talk really. Have you decided who you're going to choose?" Mew asked curiously.

"Ah...Well no. I haven't really thought about it. Although I do like the looks of that Chimchar that was with the Pikachu you talked about."

"Really? I've seen him duel. He doesn't use a strategy that I thought that you would agree with...Luck." Mew stated then saw the bundle in his arms stir a little and open her huge eyes. "Aww...You hungry Alicia." Mew said, obviously referring to the baby girl in his arms. The duplicate pink kitten nodded excitedly. Uxie chuckled a bit.

"If she got Celebi's brains and your duel skills then I'm sure she'll do fine when she's older." Mew laughed a little as well.

"Hey Cel isn't bad with a disk either. I actually decided to let her have my Scrap deck when she's seven." This shocked Uxie.

"Really, wow that's admirable. After all that was your first deck. And a powerful one at that." Mew just shook his head.

"Hopefully she can see duel spirits as well." Mew then proceeded to get a few berries out of the small bag that Uxie hadn't noticed that Mew had brought. "Here we go Cheri berries! Your favourite." Alicia clapped as Mew fed her. Uxie just watched.

"Wow! Mew you are great with kids." Mew just smiled at him.

"Not many people know this. But I am the Legendary of children as well as joy. So I know how to take care of children. Which is one of the reasons that me and Cel' decided to have Alicia so soon. Also I love kids! There so much fun." Uxie laughed a bit more at the irony that the Mew in his arms will be just as excitable and playful as the original. But then frowned. "What's up Ux'? Something on your mind?"

"You know. I still don't know how you manage to read people so easily. But yeah. I guess I'm scared of parenthood." Mew nodded understandably. He knew that Azelf has managed to convince him into trying for a kid and lucky them. They got pregnant first time.

"Don't worry. If you need anything I can help. Anyway little Alicia could use some friends around her age." Alicia squealed with delight at hearing this which made Mew smile. "Guess she did get Cel's brains."

With Chimchar

"Hey you're Chimchar, right?" A voice said behind the fire type, who in turn turned around and saw a Kadabra.

"Yeah and you are?" The Kadabra, obviously male due to the pitch in his voice from his previous comment, then had a scowl on his face. This confused Chimchar.

"Your duelling style disgusts me and I'm here to set you straight!" The Kadabra basically screamed at him which caught the attention of a few of the Pokémon around them. Especially Piplup. Who was angry.

"What's it matter to you how he duels! It's none of your business!" Piplup practically shouted at him. Kadabra looked at her with a glare.

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! And yeah it's none of your business how I duel!" Chimchar shouted angrily at the Kadabra. Piplup blushed at the fact that Chimchar is defending her and wished that she had fluff to hide behind like Buneary does.

"Well how about I make you an offer. We duel. I win and you can never play duel monsters again. But if you win I leave you and everyone associated with you alone." _"__I__saw__Uxie__watching__you.__And__I__deserve__his__attention!__Not__this__idiot__who__probably__doesn__'__t__even__know__how__to__spell__the__word__Uxie.__"_

"And what if I don't duel? I mean I don't have to duel you." The kadabra then smirked and hit Piplup with a Psybeam. "PIPLUP!"

"Ow." Piplup said, getting back up.

Chimchar then turned hatefully towards the psychic type Pokémon. "What in Arceus's name was that for!" He then shouted at him.

"What! You asked what would happen. I'll destroy your friend over there."

"You lay even one of your vile fingers on her and I'll make sure you'll be needing psychic abilities just to be able to breath!" Chimchar Shouted in extreme anger.

"DUEL!" They both shouted in synch.

**(Kadabra lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll go first! With my Panther Warrior in attack mode!" a large, dark purple panther with armour and a sword and shield appeared and hissed at his opponent. **(lv.4****atk:2000****def:1600)**"I'll end with two cards face down!"

"_Wow!__Chimchar__'__s__monster__looks__really__cool!__" _Piplup though to herself, not knowing that she sat down.

"My Turn!" the Kadabra said.

**(Kadabra lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:3)**

"And summon my Mind Protector in defence mode." Suddenly a robotic looking monster with telekinetic charges over his whole body crouched on the field in front of his master. **(lv.3****atk:0****def:2200)**"Now I activate Double Summon so I can Normal Summon my Armoured Axon Kicker!" Another robotic creature came to the field, except this one was much larger. **(lv.6****atk:2200****def:1200)**"And before you say that his level is too high, his effect let's him be summoned without a tribute if there is another psychic monster on the field. Now Attack Panther Warrior." The monster charged obediently. However a card popped up on Chimchar's field.

"Hate to interrupt! But I now activate Graceful Dice! This spell now rolls a dice! And my monsters attack points increase equal to the number the dice lands on, multiplied by one hundred! So go Dice Roll!"

A small fairy with a huge blue dice appeared and threw it and it rolled until it land on a three. "Alright! I got a three hundred point boost!" **(lv.4****atk:2000-2300****def:1600)**Panther warrior intercepted Axon's attack and drove his sword into the psychic monster's back.

**(Kadabra lp.3900 hand:3)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:3)**

"Alright I end my turn." Kadabra said, obviously annoyed at the fact that Uxie decided to side with the monkey who relies on luck rather than him who relies on knowledge. Unknown to both that Uxie and Mew were watching.

With Mew and Uxie

"To think you have a fan club." Mew said to the being of knowledge.

"Yeah. But I've decided to give my mark to Chimchar. After all, he is fighting to protect that Piplup. That's noble when the only thing on his side is luck." Uxie said he then started concentrating hard.

"What do the marks look like anyway?" Mew asked, still feeding Alicia.

"I guess we'll find out." Uxie said as an energy stream that took the form of Red Dragon Archfiend and shot off out of the cage.

Back to the duel

"My...What the?" Chimchar got hit by a fire.

"CHIMCHAR!" Piplup and a few others in the audience screamed while others voiced their concerns a bit more quietly. Kadabra, however, laughed.

"HA I knew that the heavens would punish you for using such a cheap tactic while duelling." Chimchar, however wasn't getting burned and was still standing. The flames then moved to his right arm.

"...Turn!" Chimchar then drew and smiled. While also looking a bit confused at the new cards in his extra deck.

**(Kadabra lp.3900 hand:3)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I summon Alligator Sword's in attack mode!" suddenly an alligator with armour and a sword appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1500****def:1200)**"Now I activate Natural Tune! This spell now let's me turn my Alligator into a tuner monster!" This shocked Kadabra as much as anyone else.

"But...You don't have any Synchro monsters!" Kadabra said desperately. Chimchar then laughed.

"Well this fire seemed to have given me one! And a very cool one at that! So now Alligator Sword's is going to give my Panther Warrior a Tune Up!" Alligator Sword's then became four greens that Panther Warrior jumped through.

"_Destructive__fires__become__the__pathway__for__the__Ultimate__Force!__Burn__on!__RED__DRAGON__ARCHFIEND!__" _Everyone who wasn't surprised before where defiantly surprised at the appearance of supposedly Uxie's ace monster. The fiendish dragon then stretched out, almost as if it had just awoke from a great slumber. **(lv.8****atk:3000****def:2000)**

"I now activate the spell Ancient Rules! Thanks to this spell I can summon one of my favourite cards! Rise RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" The audience just looked in awe at the second dragon that appeared. The skinny dragon itself was completely black except for it's red eyes. **(lv.7****atk:2400****def:2000)**

"Impossible! Why would Uxie give his soul card to you?" Kadabra exclaimed.

"Maybe because I don't go around attacking innocent Pokémon and trying to stop others from playing a card game!" after this rant the flames around his right arm dissipated and left a yellow mark in the shape of Red Dragon Archfiends wing. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack! Burning Blister Blaze!" the Devilish dragon obliged and slammed it's burning fist into the small robotic creature. "Now I'll activate my face down! Linage Of Destruction! Now if a level eight monster on my field destroyed a monster on your field he can attack again!" Kadabra's eyes widened as he was hit by the blazing fist.

**(Kadabra lp.900 hand:3)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:0)**

"Now finish this Red Eyes! Inferno Fire BLAST!" Red Eyes Black Dragon obliged and shot a stream of black fire towards the unfortunate psychic type Pokémon.

**(Kadabra lp.0 hand:3)LOSE**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:0)WIN**

"That's all she wrote!" Chimchar cheered, striking a victory pose by pumping his fist in the air. That's when he first saw the mark, but he didn't mind. He got a cool new dragon.

"Way to go Chimchar!" Piplup said, waddling up to him. Chimchar blushed.

"Thanks Pip's!" Chimchar said, getting a blush from her with the use of the nickname.

With Mew and Uxie

"Aww...Young love." Mew said to Uxie as the said legendary just nodded.

"Yeah. To think we used to be like that with Celebi and Azelf. It's like events playing all over again."

"Hopefully without the evil psychopath trying to take over the world!" This caused them both to laugh and Alicia, not wanting to be left out, started giggling as well.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

* * *

><p>ML54: WOO! The markings make an appearence!<p>

Mew: So Uxie's Dragon is now also Chimchar's?

ML54: Yup. Anyway, review!


	5. The Seal and The Rabbit

ML54: New chap!

Celebi: And let me guess. Three more after that?

ML54: O_O HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Celebi: Time travel.

ML54: Oh. Disclaimer random ghost!

Random Ghost: MewLover54 doesn't own yugioh or Pokemon.

**The Seal and the Rabbit**

"What are we doing here Arceus?" Victini asked, tilting his head curiously. He understood that a dark force has been detected near the group of Pokémon that had their eyes. But dammit it was three thirty in the morning.

"I understand that you are all tired. But we need to come to a decision about our markers. After all the dark force is almost at the one that Uxie picked..."

"Yeah I had a question about that." Uxie interrupted. "Well I sent Chimchar my mark in the middle of a duel he was participating in. And he summoned Red Dragon Archfiend!" He exclaimed shocking everyone except Mew as he was there to witness it.

"Well that is confusing. I didn't make it so that the selected duelist gets our best card. However that will just strengthen them further, which we can't really complain about." Arceus simply said, inwardly wondering if her powers were really strong enough to duplicate the power of Red Nova.

"I have decided on the Pikachu, since, I saw him really practicing his game and he has a winning streak of one hundred and thirty two duels!" Mew said. "I don't know if he got Stardust. But I am curious about his Power Tool Dragon." This caused everyone to look at him.

"How so?" asked Victini, posing a second question that the crowd was eagerly wanting to ask.

"Well you all know I can see Duel monster spirits and I saw that Power Tool Dragon has the energy of a Dragon type monster. Not a Machine type!" Mew exclaimed while wanting to jump up but refrained from doing so since Celebi was asleep on his shoulder holding Alicia.

"I'll look into it Mew. I'm sure I have a book somewhere about Dragons becoming Robots." Uxie said, but then thought again. "Oh wait. I need to help Azelf move her stuff. She is pregnant after all." He then looked to his girlfriend also asleep on his shoulder. She would usually be up at this time anyway, but pregnancy must have messed up with her internal body clock.

"Well get on it as soon as you can Uxie. dis..." Suddenly a huge screen appeared showing a cloaked figure just standing in the middle of a half constructed Pokémon Center. "Well that's new."

At Oak's Laboratory

"Cool Dragon huh?" Chimchar asked Pikachu, showing off Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Yeah but I say my new Stardust Dragon is cooler." Pikachu stated cockily. Chimchar just shrugged.

"Whatever rocks your boat man. So how's it going, worked out if you like Buneary yet?" Chimchar asked. Pikachu then smiled.

"I have and I really do like her. I mean, after seeing her true side in a duel, she's really cool, and smart and..." Chimchar then stopped him.

"I'm not the one you need to be saying these things to man. Go tell Buneary!" Pikachu then looked down.

"I can't. I get weird around her man. Ah you wouldn't understand."

"Actually I would." Pikachu then looked at him. "I actually think I'm in love with Piplup."

"Really? But you're a fire type." Pikachu said, stating the obvious.

"I know but...I just can't explain it. She is the first one I actually got to know in the group and she is very beautiful." Pikachu then smirked.

"Then tell her!" Chimchar then looked down.

"I can't! Like you, I get nervous."

"I tell you what. How about we tell them at the same time? That way, since we have a friend nearby, we'll be less nervous." Pikachu suggested. Chimchar sighed.

"You know as well as I do that Piplup has an undeterminable temper. If I said this, she might think I was playing a joke with her, or worse she could flat out reject me." He said.

"Who would reject you?" this made Chimchar jump and look behind him to see Bulbasaur, a small blue topped, mouse looking Pokémon called Cyndaquil and a blue crocodile called Totodile.

"Oh it's just you guys."

"Is this about Piplup?" Totodile asked shocking Chimchar.

"How did you know?" Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur started to laugh.

"Oh please! You stare at her all the time and sometimes you even drool, we kind of have a pool running." Bulbasaur said.

"What kind of pool?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh just when we think Chimchar's going to fess up to Piplup that he's got the hot's for her." This caused Chimchar to blush badly. "I actually bet today. But judging from the look of ya I guess I'll be losing the bet."

"And what are you betting?" asked Pikachu again.

"Well the winner has the losers do their chores for a month." Cyndaquil continued to explain.

"And what if I never confess?" Chimchar asked, this time looking a bit pressured by this.

"Well you'll be a sad sack until you hit your grave." Bulbasaur then got a glare from the fire type. "Oh the bet. Well no-one will win unless they bet that you would never fess up. Some of the girls actually think that Piplup likes you back. But don't go confessing based on that. You know that it might just be a rumour."

"Yeah sure." Chimchar sighed defeatedly. Totodile then patted him on the back.

"Don't worry dude. No-one bet that you wouldn't do it. So at least no-one thinks you don't have a pair."

"I'm going to go to the cliffs now. See ya." Chimchar then walked off in a depressed state. Pikachu promptly hit all three of them in the head with his tail.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bulbasaur exclaimed, desperately rubbing the area of impact in a futile effort to null the pain.

"Chimchar's having a hard time about this as it is. He doesn't need his love life to be put up for a bet!" He basically scolded them before leaving to find Buneary. He knew she liked him. And she isn't one to hit people when they open themselves up to her. After all, she did kiss him a few days ago and he had got to know her better.

With Buneary

"Urg...Where am I?" Buneary asked, getting up to see she was somewhere else in Pallet Town. Upon closer inspection, she saw that she was on the new construction area. This was where they were building a new Pokémon Centre.

"You are exactly where I want you!" She heard a familiar voice say. She looked around and saw that it was the Riolu that duelled Pikachu some time ago.

"Hey! Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Then she heard a voice she never wanted to here again. She turned and saw her father...

...The King of Games.

"Hello there run-away. Did you really think you could get away from me? I made it very clear that until you can duel properly. You can't leave me. However if you wanted to go you had the alternative option of finding a mate. So chose, you can either become mates with this very strong Riolu or you can come home with me?" Lucario sneered.

"What makes you think you can make my decisions for me?" She then went quiet as her father raised his palm up and flinched at the memory of the scar on her right leg.

"So make a decision. Me or him?" lucario said again.

"_What __do __I __do? __Either __way __I__'__ll __be __unhappy.__" _Suddenly a yellow blur charged with electricity came by and smashed into Lucario screaming "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pikachu!" Buneary exclaimed but then frowned to see her duel disk force activated.

"To think. If you just became my mate I wouldn't have to take your soul."

"Fine! If you want to duel! Let's duel!" Buneary responded, still a bit confused at the talk of losing souls.

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with Limit Success. Due to this card the size of our hands can't exceed four!" _"__Now __he __can__'__t __summon __Exodia!__" _She thought to herself. "Next I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" An elven warrior appeared wearing green armour and stood next to Buneary. **(lv.4****atk:1400****def:1200)**"Turn end with a face down."

"I draw!"

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!" Suddenly a luminous green ring appeared around them and formed a sort of pentagram shape in the middle. "Now I summon Dark Blade!" a monster wearing black and silver armour appeared and a smaller looking seal appeared on it's head. **(lv.4****atk:1800-2300****def:1500-2000)**

"The Seal of Orichalcos gives all my monsters a five hundred attack point boost. Now attack that wimpy monster with dark slash!" The dark warrior attacked the guardian. However the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still standing after. "What!"

"Forgot to mention that my guardian can't be beat in battle by monsters nineteen hundred or above." Buneary stated with a grin.

"Well you'll still take damage!" Just then Dark Blade turned and struck Buneary causing her to scream in pain.

With Pikachu and Lucario

"Aura Sphere!" A ball of white energy was shot at Pikachu.

"Oh please I've thought Lucarios before IRON TAIL!" With a flick of the tail Pikachu flick the ball right back at Lucario as he was just over whelmed with the force and thrown back into a tree in which Pikachu heard a sickening _CRACK!_"Oh Arceus! I didn't mean to kill ya." Lucario, however, just started laughing.

"I've been wanting to die for a while child. I guess I knew hunting Buneary down was a death wish. Don't let this effect you. You're a good kid. Like you said it was an accident." Pikachu nodded and Lucario coughed up some blood. "But you should check on her." They then heard a huge scream.

"BUNEARY!" Pikachu ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the sound of the distressed bunny.

"Keep her safe..." Lucario said quietly to Pikachu before his hand fell limp. And lifeless.

With Buneary

Buneary sat there clutching her side that was struck by the blade that the warrior wielded and to her horror she felt something wet...

...Blood.

"What the?" She said weakly before Riolu started laughing.

"Forgot to mention that the Orichalcos has an ancient magic that turns the monsters real!" Riolu said, mocking her from her earlier comment.

"What?..." She replied, weakly.

"Buneary!" Pikachu came running in and to his horror he saw that she was bleeding from her side and there was blood on the Dark Blade's sword.

"Damage is real Pikachu..." Pikachu's eyes widened as he went to get closer to Buneary to help her with her wound. But then hit into an invisible wall.

"What's this?"

"That would be there to stop anyone from interfering with our duel. Two go in one comes out. The loser loses their soul." Pikachu then tried futilely hitting the invisible wall with Iron Tail.

"_I __WON__'__T __LET __HER __GET __HURT!__" _Suddenly Buneary collapsed. "BUNEARY!"

"Hmp...The Seal doesn't take the weak so I'll let you both go for now." The Seal then faded allowing Pikachu to scoop Buneary up in his arms. "I'll be back. With friends. So be ready!"

"Pikachu..."

"Buneary! Are you okay!" she just put her arms around him while Pikachu ran off with her to find some help.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**The Seal of Orichalcos**

* * *

><p>ML54: OW! Sword stabbing isn't pleasent.<p>

Pikachu: How would you know?

ML54: Um...no reason. Anyway reviews are always nice. wink wink, nudge nudge.


	6. Close Calls

ML54: Hiya guys and girls!

Celebi: *sighs*

Mew: What's up with him?

Celebi: I don't know.

ML54: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Close Calls**

I ran as fast as my legs could take which was, after years of training, very far. But since there was a certain rabbit Pokémon clinging to my chest like a baby Kangaskan. My speed was greatly decreased. But, after an hour or two, I made it to where Bulbasaur was teaching some other grass types, such as May's Bulbasaur, Bayleef and Turtwig, how to heal minor injuries.

I know it was stupid to bring Buneary to them, since she was cut open by a sword, but the nearest Pokémon Centre was in Viridian City. And I didn't want to take my chances in the forest area heading there. Wild Pokémon might see us as a snack. And I don't think I could have run away in time. "Pikachu..." Buneary said weakly.

I kept running, but still replied. "Save your breath Buneary. You don't want to waste energy talking." I then saw Bulbasaur and he was with. Is that?

YES!

"BULBASAUR! CHANSEY!" I called to them, screeching to a halt in front of them.

"What's the..." He then spotted the barley breathing form of Buneary in my arms. "What Happened?" He exclaimed, using his vines to lay her on the ground gently.

"She was stabbed by a Dark Blade!" I said, completely out of breath. Chansey looked at me oddly.

"Isn't Dark Blade a Duel Monster..." She then looked at Buneary and gasped. "...We'll discuss it later! Bulbasaur get me some vines and leaves!"

"Good idea nurse Chansey." Bulbasaur then took off into the forest. Chansey then turned towards me.

"Go get all her friends. They need to know." I nodded and took off to look for...Anyone really. I decided on the cliff first. I knew Chimchar was somewhere around there since he stormed off in that direction when the other guys where annoying him. While running I didn't realise I had accidently run into Glaceon until it was too late.

"Ow...Oh hi Pikachu." She said quite cheerfully. How could she just smile at me? I had knocked her over and I was on top of her. Yet there she is smiling away with a faint tint of red on her cheeks. Wait red?

"Sorry!" I said, quickly getting off of her. Dam it! I just figured out my feelings for Buneary. I don't need another girl crushing on me. Because I know why they call it a crush from Sceptile's experience. And I know I don't have feelings for her.

"It's okay. What's the hurry anyway?" She asked me. Well she may be able to help me.

"I'm trying to find everyone! Buneary's been really hurt!" I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was jealous. It was obvious really. I mean they went from concerned to quite sadistic.

"Oh...What'd she do? Scrape a knee. Fall off a chair." I sighed. It was quite obvious that Glaceon didn't like Buneary. But she hasn't even really talked to her yet.

"She got stabbed by a real life duel monster card." I could tell she was caught by surprise but then started laughing. "What?" I shouted. That shut her up.

"You're serious?" She asked. I sighed depressingly, remembering the fear in Buneary's eyes when that thing sunk it's sword into her.

"Of course! Why would I lie about something as serious as this?" I shouted again. She flinched and her face dropped.

"Sorry..." I calmed down. It's not like I can stay mad at my friends for long.

"It's okay. Could you just help me find everyone? She'll need the support." Her eye's then flared up with determination.

"Okay! I'll help. In fact I just passed by Blazekin and Wartortle earlier. I'll go tell them." She then ran off. I sighed and went to find Chimchar. I don't know how I was going to tell her I didn't like her. She didn't react well with me shouting at her.

No-ones Point Of View

Pikachu ran around the cliff side in search for a certain fire type. But when he did find him. He held a big smile.

There he was. Leaning against a tree, sleeping. With one of his arms draped protectively over Piplup with his head on top of her's. Her head was on his chest with both of her flippers around his stomach. It was a very cute scene that Tracey would have made a very good sketch out of. He then shook his head.

"Hey guys. Wake up." Pikachu called. Chimchar's eyes the slowly rose open. Pikachu smirked. He knew Chimchar was a light sleeper.

"Huh? Oh hey Pikachu." Chimchar said very cheerfully. At least Pikachu knew why Chimchar was so cheerful.

"Urg..." Piplup's eyes then fluttered open. And looked straight up at Chimchar and smiled. _"__Phew...It __wasn__'__t __a __dream.__" _She then spotted the electric mouse. "Pikachu? What time is it?"

"Time you got a watch." Pikachu smirked. Then got serious again, remembering the situation at hand. "Oh right! You guys have to come quickly!" Chimchar got up quickly, accidently bringing Piplup up with him. She responded by holding him tighter.

"What happened?" Chimchar asked, concerned. Piplup looked worried as well.

"Buneary was attacked by her father and the Riolu you made me duel earlier on in the week and then Riolu used this Spell that made monsters real and he ordered an attack from Dark Blade and now she's being treated by Chansey!" Pikachu said really quickly, without even taking a breath. "Come on!" Pikachu then turned around to run off. But a maniac type of laughing stopped him.

"Don't think you're going anywhere!" Then out of the forest came a blue Pokémon that had the same characteristics as a deer. He then shot towards the exit that Pikachu was about to take. "You'll have to beat me first!"

"And who are you?" Piplup asked. The creature the cackled wickedly again.

"I am Cobalion! One of the original seven!" Chimchar then had a look of realisation.

"Hey I know them! They tried to overthrow Arceus but had their butts handed to them by Mew and Giritina!" Chimchar stopped when Cobalion took a threatening step forward.

"I was taken by surprise! Anyway. Let's Duel!" Suddenly! Pikachu's duel disk activated on its own.

"Fine!" Pikachu said. Drawing six cards.

**(Cobalion lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll start with Morphtronic Boomboxen in defence mode!" A red boom box (or radio) came to the field. **(lv.4****atk:1200****def:400) **"I'll end with one card face down."

"My move then!" Cobalion then smirked, which Pikachu knew was a bad sign.

**(Cobalion lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Pikachu's eyes widened as the same pentagram kind of shape appeared below them. "Now I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." A fearsome yet battered monster came to the field and the same pentagram came to that monster's forehead. **(lv.3****atk:1200-1700****def:400-900)**

"And due to his effect. I can summon Tune Warrior!" a monster with plug looking hands appeared as the same pentagram appeared on it's forehead. **(lv.3****atk:1600-2100****def:600-1100)**"Now my Captain will attack!" The warrior charged the radio. However the Boom box produced sound waves that pushed the monster back. "What?"

"While my Boomboxen is in defence mode I can cancel out one attack per round!" Pikachu declared.

"Fine Tune Warrior finish that hunk of scrap!"

"That's what you think! Go Remake Puzzle! Thanks to this trap I can sacrifice Boomboxen and negate your attack! Then I get to summon another Morphtronic in my hand! Like Morphtronic Remoten!" a Boomboxen was broken into a bunch of pieces that blocked the warrior before he could hit the monster. Then it reassembled himself in the shape of an iPod with arms and legs. **(lv.3****atk:300****def:1200)**

"You really are annoying. Fine turn end." Cobalon said.

"Draw!" Pikachu declared.

**(Cobalion lp.4000 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"Now I summon Morphtronic Staplen in attack mode!" a red stapler that transformed into a robot suddenly appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1400****def:1000)**"Now I'm giving him a tune up!" Remoten then became three green rings that Staplen jumped through.

"_Power __and __courage __forms __a __new __weapon __of __peace. __Become __a __force __to __fight __the __shadows...POWER __TOOL __DRAGON!__" A_ familiar yellow, robot dragon appeared and roared. **(lv.7****atk:2300****def:2500)**"Now go Power Shuffle!"

While Pikachu did this Chimchar said. "Cool dragon. But there's something strange about it."

"What do you mean Chimchar?" Piplup asked, still holding him like she did when Chimchar stood up suddenly.

"I mean usually machine dragon types don't have legs and arms like that. There're a little more snake like. But Power Tool looks like a legitimate dragon."

"Alright I got his favourite! The Double Tool C&D!" Power Tool's Screwdriver and digger where replaced by a Drill and a Chainsaw. "Now during my turn his attack points are boosted by one thousand!" **(lv.7****atk:2300-3300****def:2500)**"Now attack Marauding Captain with Crafty Break!" Power Tool easily sliced through the warrior before hitting Cobalion.

**(Cobalion lp.2400 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I'll end with two face-downs!" To his surprise Cobalion started to laugh. **(lv.7****atk:3300-2300****def:2500)**

"DRAW!"

**(Cobalion lp.2400 hand:4)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I activate Fiend Sanctuary! With this I can summon a Metal Fiend Token!" a ball bearing monster appeared. "Now I sacrifice both cards to summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHUCA CHULLUA!" A huge Whale with purple markings all over it's body appeared as a huge Orachalcos pentagram appeared on it's underbelly. **(lv.10****atk:2900-3400****def:2400-2900)**"And thanks to his ability. He can attack directly!"

"What?" all three Pokémon present exclaimed.

"Oh yes. Now I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! Now all your spells and traps get destroyed." Both of Pikachu's face-downs got obliterated. However Pikachu then called out.

"You destroyed a card called Morph Assistance! If this card was destroyed I can summon a level one Morphtronic from my deck! Like Lighton!" a blue flashlight then appeared.

"PIKACHU!" a female voice screeched. Pikachu then saw Buneary and everyone else he knew come out of the forest behind him and then they all stopped at the sight of the Earthbound Immortal.

"It's too late for them to help you. I activate Earthbound Force! Now my Immortal's Attack points and my life points will raise by five hundred. And if I discard three cards off the top of my deck to the graveyard to boost his power further." He carried out said action as the Whale boosted in power. **(lv.10****atk:3400-4400****def:2900)**"Now finish him!"

"NO!" Practically everyone shouted as the whale hit him head on and he flew back against the barrier that they where in. They all heard a bunch of cracks. As did Pikachu.

"_Dam! __That __was __almost __all __my __bones! __I __can __hardly __feel __my __limbs!__" _Pikachu bit his tongue back as to not give him the satisfaction of hearing pain.

**(Cobalion lp.2900 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.0 hand:4)**

"Ah...It feels good to get a soul for the Leviathan." Cobalion said as the Seal then got smaller and surrounded Pikachu.

"NO!" Everyone called again. Cobalion stopped laughing at a sudden realisation.

Yellow, green, yellow, green, yellow, green...

"What's with the light show?" Cobalion demanded to know. Chimchar then snapped his fingers.

"Guys there's hope! When Morphtronic Lighton is in defence mode and its controller's life points hit zero. It spins roulette. And if it lands on a green light his life points will recover by one hundred." As he said this the roulette kept spinning until it landed...

...on GREEN!

Lighton then turned towards Pikachu and shone a sparkling light.

**(Cobalion lp.2900 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:4)**

"My turn!" Pikachu shouted drawing his card.

**(Cobalion lp.2900 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:5)**

Suddenly the Pink tail mark on his arm began to shine before a card was produced. Pikachu then smirked. He had the requirements on his field. "Now I'm giving Power Tool a TUNE UP!"

Lighton then became one green ring that went right over Power Tool. Weakening his metal.

"_Strength of life. Break free from the prison of steel. Rise with courage and strength. Evolve! LIFE STREAM DRAGON!"_

A golden Dragon broke out of the yellow armour and out came a monster with four wings, a blade on it's left arm, that had a lot of similarities too that of Power Tool Dragon. "Now his ability activates! If my life points are lower than two thousand. They become two thousand!"

Golden stardust then rained down on him and even some of the crowd. When Pikachu stood up afterwards he saw that all his bones where healed.

He then looked to the crowd and saw that Buneary's cut was sealed up completely.

**(Cobalion lp.2900 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.2000 hand:5)**

"Now attack him directly! Healing Shock Roar!" Life Stream threw his head back and fired a wave of yellow energy which finished Cobalion off.

**(Cobalion lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Pikachu lp.2000 hand:5)WIN**

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Life Stream Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: Close call.<p>

Mew: Way to quote the title.

ML54: : you know it. Anyway. Review!


	7. Visit From Mew

ML54: Hey guys!

Mew: I'm duelling?

ML54: Yup. Cause you're awesome. Celebi!

Celebi: I know, I know. MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Visit from Mew**

"Now let's remind ourselves what happened in our previous chapter!" said Sceptile.

Lighton then became one green ring that went right over Power Tool. Weakening his metal.

"_Strength of life. Break free from the prison of steel. Rise with courage and strength. Evolve! LIFE STREAM DRAGON!"_

"Now attack him directly! Healing Shock Roar!" Life Stream threw his head back and fired a wave of yellow energy which finished Cobalion off.

**(Cobalion lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Pikachu lp.2000 hand:5)WIN**

The Seal then became much smaller and surrounded Cobalion. "NO! How could I have been defea..." He did not get time to finish his rant his rant as a green light enveloped him and he fell on the floor in a heap...

Not breathing.

Life Stream Dragon then gave one final roar as it faded off the field and the others moved towards him. "Are you okay?" Skitty asked first.

"Yeah. You took a big hit!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"I'm fine guys. But what about Cobalion?" They turned to see Buneary staring at a single card in shock. "What's up Buneary?" Buneary turned towards them.

"Was Cobalion on the Orichalcos card? If not this may come as a surprise." She explained slowly, turning the Seal of Orichalcos towards them to show them the card now held Cobalion behind the pentagram seal like he was in a prison.

"Well that is peculiar." Sceptile stated. "Maybe one of Professor Oak's books have something about this in them." He suggested.

"Except...Some of us don't know how to read." May's Bulbasaur, Bulby, explained.

"Well some of us do. So the ones that can read, go with Sceptile. The ones who can't, well just stay out of trouble." Blazekin stated before going to follow Sceptile along with Bayleef, Noctowl, Donphan, Corphish and Pachirisu.

"Well let's get to...You know...Staying out of trouble." Chimchar said, grabbing Piplup's hand and leading them to a safer part of the forest. Ambipom then smirked.

"I WIN THE BET!" She called out. Almost everyone else groaned. Except for Buneary, Staravia and Swinub, who looked confused and Pikachu who was still annoyed with the bet.

At the Hall of Origins

"I knew there was something about that dragon. It was Life Stream Dragon!" Latios exclaimed. The others looked at him.

"You know that dragon?" Mew asked. Latios nodded.

"It was actually predicted that he would rise against the Seal of Orichalcos." Latios explained. "This battle was fought before by three dragons. Mew, Uxie. You should know two of them." Uxie then snapped his fingures.

"Our aces!" He exclaimed. Latios nodded.

"Yes. Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Life Stream Dragon fought the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan eight thousand years ago. On a different planet..." Mew then interrupted.

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that our best cards are aliens? That's awesome!" Latios sweat dropped.

"Yes well. During the battle, Life Stream was so greatly injured that he had to escape the battle before he could fall. Then he found a cybernetic planet, where the residents built him a new body that would serve him until all of his injuries were healed. As for the battle. The Leviathan had to escape as well, since the other two dragons had injured him greatly. In turn he found this planet."

"So I guess it's good all three dragons are on this planet too!" Latias said happily to her brother. He shook his head.

"I would think that the Leviathan had found a way to best the three dragons by now." Latios said defeatedly. Mew then headed for the exit.

"Mew! Where are you going?" Arceus shouted towards the pink kitten.

"I'm gong to warn those little dudes what I just heard. They aren't going to read it in a book!" Mew answered back. Arceus looked like she was gong to say something but then did something surprising.

"Alright then." Everyone blinked. Arceus never let anyone do what they want if it was a dangerous idea.

"Um...okay. Be right back." He then zoomed off at a speed that he usually couldn't reach. Giratina went to his mate.

"Arceus. It isn't like you to just let us go do what we want." She just shook her head.

"Mew had the right idea in telling them what is happening. Now then. Let's get to who get's our marks!" Arceus declared.

With Mew

"Wow I got faster!" Mew was already at Oak's Laboratory. "Well let's find the others." With that he rushed off in search of the Pokémon of the Legendaries interest.

With Pikachu

"Why did you need me to come with you Pikachu?" Buneary asked curiously.

"I need to talk to you alone. That's all." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well alright. But I don't think anyone else is here Pikachu. It's quite secluded in this forest." She said.

"Yeah but I had a certain area in mind. It's not that much further." When they finally got to the area, Pikachu got very nervous.

"Oh wow!" Buneary stated. It was a meadow filled with lots of different flowers. "I can see why you wanted to come here. It's beautiful!"

"Just like you." He said by accident. Luckily Buneary didn't hear him.

"So, not that I don't like flowers, but why did we need to talk here?" She asked curiously again. Pikachu then became really nervous, but then toughened up.

"_Come __on __just __tell __her! __You __know __she __likes __you! __She __wasn__'__t __exactly __subtle __about __it!__" _"Um...listen Buneary. How long have we known each other?" He mentally slapped himself. He wasn't here to go over their history. Buneary also found the question quite out of character for him.

"Um...About a yeah and a half. Why do you ask?"

"Well I...er..." He then got butterfree in his stomach. "I...er...well..."

"You what? Your not still hurt are you?" She asked concerned, getting closer to him to check for injuries. This intensified Pikachu's nervousness, also causing a faint blush. Un-noticeable due to his red cheeks but still it was uncomfortable.

"No...I just...What I..." This was very weird for her. He has never stuttered in front of her before. Buneary sighed.

"Pikachu! Is there something wrong? You're stuttering." He then took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"_It__'__s __now __or __never!__" _"I LIKE YOU!" He shouted so loud he was certain that everyone in a four hundred metre radius would have surely heard him.

"Well of course you do. I like you as well. We are friends after all." Buneary said still quite confused. But then a look of realisation hit her. "Wait you mean like?" Pikachu nodded. "When?"

"Well it was after my duel with Riolu that I had started contemplating my feelings. And I guess they intensified when I duelled you. You are really good you know." Pikachu complimented. Buneary blushed.

"No I'm not that good. In fact I don't think I duel well at all." Buneary then said depressingly. Pikachu then put his arms around her. This took Buneary by surprise.

"Come on! Don't let what happened in the past effect you today! You are an amazing duelist! You almost beat me!" He stated confidently. Buneary then looked at him with a look that looked weird to him.

"Is it just my duelling skills that your interested in?" She asked. Pikachu then shook his head furiously.

"Heck no! If that were true we wouldn't last that long! You're just an amazing person! You're smart, fun, caring, determined and beautiful!" Pikachu held a massive blush after his little rant which was now very visible. Buneary then looked into his eyes for any deception in his words. When she found none, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good cause if you were toying with my emotions I would have to Dizzy Punch you." She said back half teasingly, half threateningly which Pikachu found quite weird until Buneary kissed him.

She got him by surprise but still managed to recover before kissing back. Both of them were extremely happy to be in this position until they heard someone clapping, slowly.

"Ah...So I was right." They both broke apart and turned to see the Riolu from before. "It's a shame I have to cut this short." Pikachu then got in front of Buneary and spread his arms out protectively in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu shouted at him. He just laughed.

"What do you think? I've come to claim your soul!" He said.

"Now hang on!" They all heard another voice say. "You already caused them harm. So you'll have to go through me!" Suddenly a bright light flashed and Pikachu held a really big smile to see a very familiar pink kitten that he has seen on many occasions.

"MEW!" Pikachu shouted relieved. Mew smirked.

"The one and only!" Mew said dong a flip in the air. Then he turned towards the Rilou. "Now then. Let's duel!" Mew shouted, activating his duel disk.

"Yes let's!" Riolu shouted back. Buneary just looked shocked.

"You know Mew!" Then she thought again. "Actually. Never mind you've seen a lot of Legendaries."

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with my Shield Wing in defence mode!" A green bird then appeared and shielded his body with it's wings in front of Mew. **(lv.2****atk:0****def:900)**"I'll end with two cards face down!"

In the Hall of Origins

"Great! He's duelling!" Arceus stated, annoyed. "I should have told him to stay here!"

"Go Go Daddy!" Alicia cheered, giggling afterwards. Everyone else smiled at her.

"Yup. That's your daddy!" Celebi stated looking at the screen as well.

Back to the duel

"I now activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" The same green pentagram appeared in the centre of the field. "Now I activate Painful Choice! Now I select five cards from my deck like these!" He selected all five Exodia parts. "And now you select one of them to go to my hand. The rest go to the graveyard!" Mew found this weird.

"I select the Right Arm." The rest went to the grave.

"I'll play this card in defence mode and end my turn."

"_Why __would __he __want __his __Exodia __cards __in __the __graveyard.__" _"My turn." Mew said drawing his card.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!" a small orange creature appeared. **(lv.3****atk:1300****def:500)**"Now he's going to give my Shield Wing a Tune Up!" Junk Synchron then became three green rings by pulling the rip cord on his side that Shield Wing flew through.

"_Power __of __the __discarded, __bond __together __to __create __a__ new __force. __Become __the __light __to __illuminate __the __darkness... __RISE __UP... JUNK __WARRIOR!__" _A purple, machine looking warrior appeared and flew up. It's eyes shone a piercing red and struck a pose in the sky. **(lv.5****atk:2300****def:1300)**"Now attack the defence card with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior then zoomed forward and pummelled then defence monster. Which was just an arm. "I'll end with a face down!"

"My turn!" The Riolu smirked.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"And now I activate Contract with Exodia!" suddenly five stone tablets, each holding the image of a part of Exodia on it, came out of the ground. "Now if all five parts of Exodia are in my graveyard. I can summon Exodia Necross!"

Suddenly all of the tablets had a dark aura surrounding all of them and then a dark lightening hit all of them, making them crumble away. Then out of the ground. An arm appeared that looked like Exodia's came out except with one variation.

It was black.

Then the full black Exodia appeared and smirked at his opponents as the Orichalcos emblem appeared on it's forehead. **(lv.4****atk:1800-2300****def:0-500)**

"What is that thing?" Buneary exclaimed in fear. Pikachu hugged her to try and comfort her. But he was just as scared of the monstrosity as she was.

"This is the element of the legendary Mew's defeat!" He declared and started cackling like a maniac.

"_Mew. __I __hope __you __have __a __plan.__" _Junk Warrior said to his controller.

"_I wish I did Junk Warrior! But this thing looks tough! I better step my game up, or I may never duel again!"_

**This Chapter's key card**

**Exodia Necross**

* * *

><p>ML54: AAHHH! ZOMBIE EXODIA!<p>

Pikachu: Review to calm him down. Oh wait! *Thunderbolts ML54*

ML54: *Unconcious* XD

Raikou: Why didn't I think of that?


	8. Unwanted Explainations

Mew: Hi people. MewLover54 is unconcious now. And Cresselia perscribed him to stay out of the rest of these disclaimers.

Cresselia: Not really for his benefit. But for ours.

Darkrai: You said it Cress'

Entei: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Unwanted Explanations**

"Now let's remind ourselves what happened in our previous chapter!" said Pikachu.

"Mew! Where are you going?" Arceus shouted towards the pink kitten.

"I'm gong to warn those little dudes what I just heard. They aren't going to read it in a book!" Mew answered back.

"I've come to claim your soul!" He said.

"Now hang on!" They all heard another voice say. "You already caused them harm. So you'll have to go through me!" Suddenly a bright light flashed and Pikachu held a really big smile to see a very familiar pink kitten that he has seen on many occasions.

"And now I activate Contract with Exodia!" suddenly five stone tablets, each holding the image of a part of Exodia on it, came out of the ground. "Now if all five parts of Exodia are in my graveyard. I can summon Exodia Necross!"

"This is the element of the legendary Mew's defeat!" He declared and started cackling like a maniac.

"_Mew. __I __hope __you __have __a __plan.__" _Junk Warrior said to his controller.

"_I wish I did Junk Warrior! But this thing looks tough! I better step my game up, or I may never duel again!"_

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"Now Exodia Necross! Attack Junk Warrior!" This confused everyone present.

"Why would he summon that thing to attack a monster of the same strength? Was he hoping for a tie?" Buneary asked. Riolu then cackled.

"No! Exodia Necross can't be beat in battle!"

"Then I'm not letting you hit my Warrior! Go Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap cancels out your attack then re-sets itself! However I can only use it once per turn." A poorly constructed, metal scarecrow came out of the card and blocked Exodia Necross's path to Junk Warrior. Who looked relieved to say the least.

"Fine turn end!" Riolu sighed.

"My move then!" Mew bellowed drawing a new card.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:3)**

**(Riolu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I now summon Road Synchron!" a small yellow monster with steam roller wheels appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1600****def:800)**"Next I activate One For One! This spell let's me discard Quilbolt Hedgehog and special summon my Tuningware!" a small ninja looking monster appeared with a wok on it's head. **(lv.1****atk:100****def:300)**

"Now I can activate my face down! Go Graceful Revival! This trap let's me summon back a level two or bellow monster! Like my Shield Wing!" A familiar green bird appeared. **(lv.2****atk:0****def:900)**"And when Tuningware is about to be used in a synchro summon he grows to level two!" **(lv.1-2****atk:100****def:300)**** "**Now I'm giving my monsters a Tune Up!"

Road Synchron then twirled around and dissolved into four synchro rings that the other two monsters jumped/flew through.

"_Path __of __justice __lies __beyond __the __road __of __victory! __Become __the __light __to __illuminate __the __darkness...Ride __on __Road __Warrior!__" _a golden armoured warrior then appeared and roared. **(lv.8****atk:3000****def:2000)**"Now I'll activate his effect along with Tuningware's! Now I can draw one card due to Tuningware! And I can summon a level two or below warrior or machine type monster due to Road Warrior! So rise up Nitro Synchron!" a red monster that looked a little bit like air pressuriser appeared on the field. "Now I'm giving Junk Warrior a Tune Up!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure metre then went up to full before becoming two green rings that Junk Warrior flew through.

"_Dawns __of __speed __fly __to __the __wake __of __new __justice! __Become __the __light __to __illuminate __the __darkness... Blaze __on __Nitro __Warrior!__" _a green warrior with a huge accelerator on his rear end appeared and screamed in pride. **(lv.7****atk:2800****def:1800)**

"And since Nitro Synchron was used in the synchro summoning of a Nitro monster I can draw again!" Mew then drew.

"Are you done yet?" Mew laughed.

"Not even close! Especially since I'm about to win!" Mew stated confidently. "Go face down Steal and Replace!"

"So what does it do?" Riolu asked, getting a bit worried.

"What it does is allow you to get my Shield Wing in defence mode!" Suddenly the green bird appeared on Riolu's field. **(lv.2****atk:0-500****def:900-1400)**"And his level is added to my Road Warrior!" **(lv.8-10****atk:3000****def:2000)**"Now I activate Card Rotator! This spell let's me discard one card and switch all your monsters battle positions!" Riolu eyes widened at the realisation. Mew wasn't talking about defeating Necross. Mew meant beating him. "Now Nitro Warrior with attack Shield Wing with Pulverising Speed!" Nitro Warrior then sped towards Shield Wing and hit it head on with his two fists.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:0)**

**(Riolu lp.1700 hand:4)**

"And unfortunately for you Shield Wing stays around for three fights!" Riolu looked on towards Shield Wing who in turn looked back at him and smirked. _"__Hit __him __hard __Road __Warrior!__" _Shield Wing bellowed towards the golden warrior who nodded back. Riolu then looked at Mew helplessly.

"Please..." Mew shook his head.

"I don't pity those who look to the darkness for their own gain! Road Warrior! Attack with Golden Thunder Swift Strike!" Road Warrior nodded and charged Mew's poor bird to bring the Riolu down. This worked as the lightning that cracked in his claws had struck both Shield Wing and Riolu.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:0)WIN**

**(Riolu lp.0 hand:4)LOSE**

The Seal then got smaller around Riolu as he glowed green before falling limp on the floor. Mew turned towards the spectators and smiled. "And that takes care of that!" He said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" Pikachu said. "That was awesome! You'll have to duel me soon!" He then went on to say. Mew chuckled.

"You bet dude!" Mew sad happily. He then got serious. "But for now I need everyone to be here or another, larger area. I need to talk to you all." Buneary looked at him confused.

"What about sir?" Buneary asked. Mew laughed awkwardly.

"Don't call me sir please. It makes me feel old. And I'll tell you when everyone's present."

"Alright the field is a much larger area than here. Let's go!" Pikachu said. Leading the other two to the field where all the Pokémon usually are.

With everyone in the field

"Oh my Arceus! It's Mew!" some of the Pokémon in the group exclaimed, shocked to see the Legendary ancestor Pokémon just floating there casually.

"Alright I think everyone is here." Pikachu said to Mew who, in turn, nodded back to him looking anxious. "What's up?"

"I'm just waiting for the other Legendaries." Mew said calmly. This surprised Pikachu.

"Wait! All of the Legends are coming here?" As if to answer his question a huge flash was seen. When it cleared it showed all thirty seven other legendaries. Alicia then saw Mew and pounced on him.

"DADDY!" She squealed in a high pitched voice. Pikachu looked at him oddly.

"Your a dad? Since when?"

"Since a few days ago." Celebi the flew over to hm.

"You'd think that I would be use to the stupid and reckless stuff that you do. But I guess I'm not." Mew was going to apologize but then Celebi stopped him by kissing him. Se then broke off and smiled at him. "But that's what I love about you." Mew smiled back. They then heard giggling and looked down to see Alicia looking up at them.

"Ew...Kissy face! Daddy's got cooties!" Alicia said before jumping up and doing a twirl of happiness in the air.

"Aww...She's so cute!" Piplup squealed. Alicia giggled at this.

"Can we get to the topic please?" Arceus announced. The others immediately grew silent and looked towards the god Pokémon. Some in wonder, some in anticipation and some in just plain boredom. "Alright Latios! You tell them what's going on." Pikachu then looked shocked.

"Whoa! I thought you died!" He then checked his words. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm use to people saying stuff like that now." Latios waved off. "Now then..." He then went on to tell them everything from the previous chapter.

"Wow! That's messed up!" Chimchar exclaimed. "I didn't know this card was from space!" He then said looking at the Red Dragon Archfiend monster.

"Alright legends back to the Hall. We'll come to your aid if you are in dire need." Arceus announced.

"Hold on Arceus! I want to talk to Chimchar." Uxie said before she got the chance to teleport. "In private."

"Okay. And Mew I assume you want to speak with Pikachu." Arceus said.

"You assume correctly." Mew smirked.

"Alright Mew and Uxie I will let you two stay for a little while longer and I will have Celebi, Alicia and Azelf wait for you." She then announced.

"Okay. I know a secluded area." Chimchar said walking into the forest with Uxie following. Mew took Pikachu back the flower meadow they were at earlier. Azelf sighed and started a conversation with the Piplup who asked her what she was wondering herself.

"Why does Uxie want to speak with Chimchar?"

With Uxie and Chimchar

"Okay now. Why do ya' need to talk to me?" Chimchar asked. Uxie sighed.

"It's about the Kadabra you duelled the other day." Chimchar knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm sorry." Now Chimchar looked at him oddly.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. He was a follower of mine. I didn't want a fan club. Especially one that thinks I only use my knowledge in duelling. I take risks as well as you. I guess I wanted to show them they were wrong about me by giving you that mark." Uxie explained. Chimchar then sighed.

"Look dude. You're beating yourself up too hard. It wasn't your fault that they thought that about you. I mean, I can see where they got that assumption from. But it isn't your fault." Uxie looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks I guess. And there is another reason I wanted to talk to you. I had to use a substantial amount of energy for this but I want you to take this." Uxie then handed Chimchar a card.

_Red Nova Dragon._

"Other than Red Dragon Archfiend. This is my strongest card." Chimchar then did something unexpected.

He hugged Uxie.

Thanks for helping me beat Kadabra. If it weren't for you. Who knows what would have happened?" Uxie smiled and got a strange feeling.

"_Is __this __what __it __might __be __like __to __be __a __father?__" _He wondered to himself.

With Pikachu and Mew

"Accelasynchro? What's that?" Pikachu asked. Mew scratched his head.

"Well it's sort of a more powerful synchro summon. Oh yeah and you'll need these." Mew then handed Pikachu two cards.

_Formula Synchron, Shooting Star Dragon._

"Now don't lose those! Those took forever to duplicate!" Mew warned. Pikachu nodded and Mew smiled at him. "You know. How about I duel you in the centre field where we just were? After all of this is over. With everyone in the Hall and in the Lab watching. It'll be fun!" Mew exclaimed, doing a flip in the air.

"You bet! I can't wait to really put Life Stream to the test!" Pikachu exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Well that's all the more reason to finish the Leviathan off!" Mew said.

"Yup now you better go! Celebi and Alicia are waiting after all." Mew then snapped his fingers.

"Oh right!"

"Congrats on the family anyway. It makes me think what t will be like when I get there." Pikachu said. "Is it as hard as they say?"

"Oh yeah. It's defiantly tough." Pikachu frowned at this but then Mew smiled at him. "But the difficulties are worth it to see my little girl smile." Mew said.

**This Chapter's key card**

**Shield Wing**

* * *

><p>Gligar: I'll just ask you guys to review. So...um. Review?<p> 


	9. Surprise Opponent

Mew: It's awkward doing this with out ML54...

Darkrai: I know. Oh well, MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Surprise Opponent**

Two months after the Legendaries visited

"Go Staplen! Attack!" The red stapler Morphtronic obeyed and struck the opposing Axew without hesitation.

**(Pikachu lp.3200 hand:1)WIN**

**(Axew lp.0 hand:3)LOSE**

The seal then got smaller around the Axew, taking his soul for the Leviathan. Pikachu then fell down and started panting heavily. _"__Man! __These __guys __can__'__t __give __us __a __break! __That__'__s __the __ninetieth __one __I __duelled!__" _True to his word, the Oder of the Orichalcos had been attacking them and right now they had lost three duellists. Corphish, Kingler and May's Wartortle had lost and they had been keeping them in the Lab.

"Pikachu!" He turned to see Glaceon. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. He stood up and waved it off.

"Weren't any tougher than Cobalion." I then checked the position of the Sun for the time. "I gotta go Glaceon. Buneary's waiting. She's probably worried sick." He then zoomed off to the West leaving an upset Ice Fox Pokémon behind.

"_Why __did __Pikachu __choose __her __over __me? __I__'__ve __known __him __much __longer __than __her!__" _She then got an idea. _"__Maybe __I __should __see __how __tough __she __is __myself.__" _She nodded to herself and took off to look through her deck.

With Pikachu

"I'm SO sorry I'm late!" Pikachu told her. She just waved it off.

"It's fine Pikachu. With everything that's been going on. I don't think a date is top priority."

"But still you must have been worried. I was an hour late!" He emphasised on the last part.

"Pikachu are you trying to get me angry with you? I would have been angry if it we're any other situation. But this is a matter of life and death." She told him. She then took his hand and took him to the field they we're at when they confessed. "Now I need to know what happened with my dad." She told him. He then froze.

"Um..." He didn't quite want to mention that he had killed her father. I mean sure he was abusive towards her, but he was still her dad. But he couldn't lie, it wasn't his nature. "I'm sorry..." He started.

"What for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We were battling in the forest. He had used Aura Sphere. And I deflected it with Iron Tail and...I guess I put too much power into it...He was thrown back into a tree...and his back broke." Pikachu's ears drooped a little. "I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

Buneary just looked stunned at the explanation of her father's fate. She was running through a mixture of emotions; Sadness for his loss, Happiness for the fact that he won't be able to hurt her anymore, Guilt for not being there when he died. But strangely she didn't feel any negative feelings towards Pikachu. Pikachu obviously took the silence as a bad sign. "Buneary? If you want me to leave I can." He said. Buneary shook her head.

"I don't blame you Pikachu. You didn't have a choice. You had to fight him. And to me it sounded like you did it by accident." Pikachu nodded at that part. "So it's fine. I'm a little bit sad that he's gone because he wasn't always terrible to me. He did give me this deck after all."

"Still Buneary I'm really sorry!" She just waved it off and hugged him.

"Like I said. It isn't your fault." Just then Chimchar walked out of the forest.

"Pika...Oh! Did I interrupt something?" He asked. Buneary waved it off.

"Nah...What's up?" She said. Chimchar then sighed.

"Well. I kind of wanted to try and find a way to find the leader of this Orichalcos thing. If we take he/she down. Then we might be able to prevent the Leviathan from being awoken." Pikachu thought this through and saw that Chimchar was probably right.

"It makes sense. Okay we should check the bodies of the defeated Orichalcos members." Buneary shivered at the word bodies. "Alright to the Lab!"

At Oak's Lab

"Glaceon? Why are you here?" Chimchar asked. Glaceon smirked.

"I want to duel the rabbit." She stated confidently. "And I can't lose!" Buneary looked a bit confused, and then got a bit annoyed.

"Glaceon! You do realise we are in the middle of a crisis situation! We don't have time for this!" Pikachu shouted at her.

"Fine I'll duel. The quicker this gets done the quicker we can look at those duellists." Glaceon smirked and activated he duel-disk along with Buneary.

"DUEL!" Both players drew their cards and Glaceon claimed the first turn.

**(Glaceon lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with the Seal of Orichalcos!" Everyone gasped as a familiar pentagram appeared below them.

"Are you nuts? You know what this thing does! How could you use it?" Pikachu bellowed towards her. She turned to the spectators as more arrived.

"How could you choose her over me? I've known you a lot longer!" Buneary looked a bit confused before realising that Glaceon must have a crush on Pikachu. "Anyway I now summon Machina Soldier!" A green mechanical warrior came to the field wielding a huge blade acting as one of it's hands. Buneary flinched and subconsciously moved her hand to cover the area that Dark Blade hit. **(lv.4****atk1600-2100****def:1500-2000)**

"Now since he was summoned on his own I can also summon Machina Sniper from my hand!" A grey mechanical soldier wielding a huge gun appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1800-2300****def:800-1300)**"I'll end with a face-down!"

"I draw!" Buneary said, looking a little helpless.

**(Glaceon lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I summon Magician's Valkyria in defence mode!" A female spellcaster with a complex costume appeared and knelt in front of Buneary. **(lv.4****atk:1600****def:1800)**"I'll end with three face-downs..."

"I activate the trap Machina Summon Order! Now I can summon Machina Defender if I have two different Machina's on the field!" A blue machine looking fortress appeared wielding two large cannons on it's back. **(lv.4****atk:1200-1700****def:1800-2300)**"Now it's my turn!"

**(Glaceon lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:2)**

"Now I summon Commander Covington in defence mode!" a red, mechanical monster wielding no weapons appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1000-1500****def:600-1100)**"Now with Convington I can send my other three Machina's to the grave and summon my ace!" the three monsters saluted to Convington before disassembling themselves and then re-assembled themselves into a large soldier holding a gun with two large cannons on his back as we as a knife in his back area. **(lv.10****atk:4600-5100****def:4100-4600)**

"Okay. That's a big monster!" Ambipom exclaimed. Blazekin agreed, however she was extremely disappointed in Glaceon.

"_Why __would __she __do __this? __I __thought __she __was __worthy __of __trust. __I__'__ve __known __her __since __she __was __hatched. __Why?__" _She asked herself.

"Now I'll attack with Machina Force. Of course it costs one thousand life points. But it's worth it!" The huge monster then fired a barrage of rockets towards Buneary's Magician. Then a face-down popped up on her field.

"Go Magician's Circle! Now we both get a Spellcaster with two-thousand or less attack points from our decks and special summon it! So pick your monster!"

"I don't have any Spellcasters." Glaceon said plainly.

"Well I have Dark Magician Girl!" A familiar looking female magician appeared on Buneary's field. **(lv.6****atk:2000****def:1700)**

"I'll continue my attack!"

**(Glaceon lp.3000 hand:1)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:2)**

Machina Force made quick work with the unfortunate spellcaster. "I'll end with a face-down!"

"My go!" _"__And __time __to __turn __this __around!__"_

**(Glaceon lp.3000 hand:0)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:3)**

"And I activate Sage's Stone! This spell let's me summon the Dark Magician if his apprentice is on the field, which she is!" A familiar, purple robed magician appeared. **(lv.7****atk:2500****def:2100)**"I now activate Reckless Greed! This trap let's me draw two cards. But I can't draw for two turns." She drew her cards. "Now I activate Graceful Charity! I doubt I have to explain this card!"

"Is this going anywhere?" Glaceon asked impatiently. Buneary smirked.

"Yes! Now I sacrifice both my Spellcasters so I can summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" A new magician with black robes appeared. **(lv.9****atk:3200****def:2800)**

"Now I'll activate Advanced Ritual Art to summon my favourite monster by sending the requirements from my deck to the graveyard." She then sent Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Alpha The Magnet Warrior to the graveyard. "Rise Black Luster Soldier!" A knight in blue armour appeared and drew his sword. **(lv.8****atk:3000****def:2500)**

"What was the point of that? Your monster's points are too low!" She then saw the Sorcerer fire off a black energy towards the machine. "WHAT?"

"Thanks to the effect of my Sorcerer I can decrease the power of your monster by five hundred for each Spellcaster in my graveyard. And right now I have five!"

"Wait last time I counted you had three! Where did the others come from?"

"Remember when I used Graceful Charity. I dropped my Skilled Dark Magician and my Magician of Black Chaos." The silhouettes of all five spellcasters appeared and drained power from the Machina. **(lv.10****atk:5100-2600****def:4600)**

"Now I'll activate my face-down Black Luster Assault. If I have Black Luster Soldier on the field. All of your defence position monsters are destroyed." True to her word. Commander Convington went up in smoke. "And while my Sorcerer is on the field, your traps are useless. Now attack Sorcerer, Chaos Pulse!"

Galceon watched in horror as her best monster was reduced to ashes by the Spellcaster.

**(Glaceon lp.2400 hand:0)**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:0)**

"Now finish this Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade Slash!" the warrior nodded and charged Glaceon. Glaceon just sat there and took the attack, knowing her fate.

**(Glaceon lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:0)WIN**

The seal then got smaller around Glaceon as she was taken by the Orichalcos. No-one cried out to her and she knew why. She saw that she was being selfish. When and if she gets back, she was going to have to beg for forgiveness. Not that she deserved it.

Her body then went limp.

"Why would she do that?" Blazekin asked. Surprisingly Sceptile answered.

"She was jealous. She wanted Pikachu to love her and in an attempt to do that, she tried to remove Buneary from the competition. She didn't understand love fully and paid the price for it." Pikachu sighed.

"I feel like this is my fault." Sceptile shook his head.

"No it's not. And don't beat yourself up over it." Buneary looked a bit thoughtful.

"It's amazing how jealousy can turn a good person so easily."

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Black Luster Soldier**

* * *

><p>Buneary: REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Second Legend Tornados

Pikachu: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

Shaymin: This is dull. :(

**Second Legend Tornados**

"Now let's remind ourselves what happened in our previous chapter!" Said Bulbasaur.

"Well. I kind of wanted to try and find a way to find the leader of this Orichalcos thing. If we take he/she down. Then we might be able to prevent the Leviathan from being awoken." Pikachu thought this through and saw that Chimchar was probably right.

"It makes sense. Okay we should check the bodies of the defeated Orichalcos members." Buneary shivered at the word bodies. "Alright to the Lab!"

"Fine I'll duel. The quicker this gets done the quicker we can look at those duellists." Glaceon smirked and activated he duel-disk along with Buneary.

"I'll start with the Seal of Orichalcos!" Everyone gasped as a familiar pentagram appeared below them.

"Now finish this Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade Slash!" the warrior nodded and charged Glaceon. Glaceon just sat there and took the attack, knowing her fate.

**(Glaceon lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:0)WIN**

Two Days Later

"_It __has __been __reported __that __a __giant __snake-like __creature __has __swallowed__Cinnabar __Island __whole __leaving __no __possible __chance __of __anyone __who __was __on __this __island __to __have __survived.__" _A news reporter said towards the camera. The TV was then switched off by a weak thunderbolt from the Electric mouse Pokémon.

"_They __can__'__t __be __dead!__That __isn__'__t __possible! __They __survive __everything.__" _But as he replayed what the News reporter said in his mind over and over again he knew that his trainer and his other human friends were gone. And he knew the cause. "The Great Leviathan is going to pay. Dearly!" He then went outside to tell his friends the awful news.

Two Hours Later

"It can't be!" Noctowl squawked at the top of his voice. Pikachu nodded. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"It has to have been the Orichalcos followers!" Cyndaquil stated. Pikachu shook his head.

"Not directly. It was the Great Leviathan. Although not at full strength."

"If that's not full strength. I don't know what is!" Chimchar exclaimed.

"Well. Now we have more reasons to take them down now!" Piplup shouted, tears for her dead trainer flowing like rivers. Pikachu nodded.

"Right. So Chimchar. You said you might have an idea where the leader is." Chimchar nodded, emotionless holding Piplup as she cried.

"Yeah. Uxie told me that the leader was in the Viridian City Gym." Pikachu nodded.

"That's good so he isn't far from here."

"Does anyone know where Buneary is?" Piplup chocked out through her tears. Everyone looked around in hopes of finding the Rabbit Pokémon.

With Buneary

Buneary was outside the Viridian City Gym. "You're going to pay for what you have done. HI JUMP KICK!" with that said she kicked the doors down. She found it weird that she didn't see any humans on the way here.

"Ha! You hope to find the leader and instead you find me!" A green and purple creature who looked to be riding a cloud bellowed. "I am Tornados. The creator of whirlwinds and tornadoes, cyclones and typhoons!"

"And I'm Buneary, the rabbit Pokémon, Here to kick your windy ass!" Buneary shouted back mockingly, activating her duel-disk.

"Very well let's begin." Both duellists drew five cards. A mark then glowed on Buneary's arm. "What the?"

"Like it? It's the mark of Darkrai. I'm pretty happy about that. I may not look the type, but Darkrai is my favourite Legend." She then drew her sixth card.

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Tornados lp.4000 hand:5)**

"And I'll start with Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!" A tanned warrior with a huge shield came to the field and crouched in front of Buneary. **(lv.4****atk:100****def:2600)**"Turn end with a face-down."

"I'm up then!"

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Tornados lp.4000 hand:6)**

"And I summon my Venom Serpent!" A green snake with two heads appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1000****def:800)**"Then I'll activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" The familiar green pentagram appeared. **(lv.4****atk:1000-1500****def:800-1300)**"Now my serpent gives your monster a Venom counter and I'll end with three face-downs" **(lv.4****atk:100****def:2600****VC:1)**

"I'm up!" Buneary then smirked at her new card.

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Tornados lp.4000 hand:1)**

"I activate the spell Cost Down! This spell let's me decrease the level of all the monsters in my hand by two!" She discarded her Dark Magician. "Now I tribute my Big Shield Gardna to summon Buster Blader!" in place of the large shielded monster came a heavily purple armoured warrior wielding a large sword. **(lv.7****atk:2600****def:2300)**"Now attack with Dragon Slayer Slash!"

The warrior nodded and sliced the poor reptile in half.

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Tornados lp.2900 hand:1)**

"I activate Damage=Reptile! Now I can summon a Reptile monster from my deck equal or less than the damage I've taken. So I'll summon Venom Cobra!" a white snake coiled itself in front of Tornados. **(lv.4****atk:100-600****def:2000-2500)**

"Buneary!" Pikachu shouted coming through the doors. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Buneary giggled.

"Of corse I'm okay. I'm winning!"

"Not for long. My turn!"

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Tornados lp.2900 hand:2)**

"And I'll activate Card of Sanctity now we're both allowed to draw until we hold six cards." Both duellists drew.

"Now I activate Fiend Sanctuary!" a small, ball bearing fiend appeared. "Now I'll tribute both monsters to summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCARAYHUA!" A giant Green lizard appeared when the small heart thing disappeared. **(lv.10****atk:2800-3300****def:1800-2300)**"Now attack her directly!" The monster then shot it's enormous tongue at Buneary.

"Got you! Go Magic Cylinder! Now I can negate the attack and hit you for damage equal to your monster's strength." Two tubes appeared. One took the attack inside the tube. The other shot it towards Tornados.

**(Buneary lp.4000 hand:6)LOSE**

**(Tornados lp.0000 hand:4)WIN**

The Seal the got smaller around Tornados and he was illuminated by a green light. Buneary then went towards him menacingly with Pikachu as well. Both were angry about their trainers.

"Who is your leader and where is he?" Pikachu demanded to know. Tornados then started to laugh.

"I can tell you that he lies within the Seafoam Islands. But for his identity. That will have to wait." He was then taken by the Orichalcos.

"So much for getting answers." Buneary sighed before Pikachu hugged her.

"I always thought I was the reckless one. We have more in common then I thought." She then giggled and hugged him back.

"Sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about? We got a new location and hopefully the end to all of this." Buneary looked down. "What's wrong?"

"After all this is over. We're going to be wild Pokémon again aren't we?" Pikachu froze. He has never really experienced being a wild Pokémon since he was four. He was eighteen now.

"I guess. I don't really know much about the wild though."

"I do though. I've been wild until I was sixteen. So I can help you." Pikachu smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now let's get back to the others and have you been practicing. I thought that you like to avoid this game." Buneary then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, ever since our duel, I kind of started to have fun with the game again so I started duelling a lot more. So I guess I got a bit better."

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Magic Cylinder**

* * *

><p>ML54: Zzzz...<p>

Suicune: Wake up! It's boring here! oh and review.


	11. Double Battle, Kyurem

Chimchar: ML54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Kyurem: Double Duel**

Chimchar and Piplup were outside on the cliff where they confessed to each other. They were talking about their trainers. "I can't believe she's gone…It isn't like her to go down so easily."

"I know…Ash was the same. But we have to defeat the Orichalcos or many more will suffer the same fate." Chimchar tried to reason. In response Piplup jumped to her feet.

"Well let's go! Seafoam Islands right?" She asked. Chimchar smirked and nodded.

"I don't think you will be going there anytime soon!" a horsy voice from above declared. "If you can beat me then I'll allow you to go to such an area. Meet me in the field in ten minutes. Both of you will duel me!" They decided to look up and immediately wish they hadn't. They saw a huge, deformed ice dragon.

"Who are you?" Chimchar demanded to know. The beast laughed.

"I am Kyurem. The dragon that creates blizzards and snow storms. See you soon." With that he took off.

"Well. We have a challenge." Chimchar then looked at her worryingly. "What?"

"Your deck is Water attribute based which works very much with A Legendary Ocean. That's a field spell. So is the Orichalcos." Piplup waved that off.

"I've got more than my Ocean to play against that thing. So we should make sure to get as many combos as possible together." Chimchar sighed and nodded. He knew how big headed Piplup was and knew there was no talking her out of this.

Ten minutes later. In the field

"Where is he? He's five minutes late!" Bulbasaur exclaimed anxiously. Totodile looked at him oddly.

"And you're angry that these guys don't have to face this thing."

"Well I know he's an evil psychopath. But this is just rude!" Totodile sweat-dropped and looked back towards a confident looking Piplup and an anxious Chimchar. Suddenly a huge windstorm with fresh snow blurred everyone's vision. "WHAT THE?"

"Kyurem!" Blazekin exclaimed as the huge monstrosity landed.

"Ah! This is more like it. Now duel! Oh and by the way I'll be starting with eight thousand life points while you each start with four thousand."

**(Kyurem lp.8000 hand:5)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll start!" Piplup started. "With my Maiden of the Aqua in defence mode!" a female with blue hair suddenly appeared onto the field. **(lv.4****atk:700****def:2000)**"And while she is on the field she classifies as Umi!"

"If there isn't already a field on the field." Kyurem reasoned quietly.

"Turn end with a face-down!"

"My draw!" Chimchar said.

**(Kyurem lp.8000 hand:5)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:4)**

"And I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!" A monster with a blue sword with blue fire burning from it appeared.**(lv.4****atk:1600****def:1300) **"I end with a face-down!"

"Then it's my turn!" Kyurem bellowed.

**(Kyurem lp.8000 hand:6)**

**(Chimchar lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:4)**

"And I summon Ancient Gear Knight!" An old style robot with rusting parts appeared holding a javelin in one hand and a shield in the other. **(lv.4****atk:1800****def:800)**"Now attack Blue Flame Swordsman!" The machine pierced through the warrior like paper.

**(Kyurem lp.8000 hand:5)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:4)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:4)**

"Well it's a good thing that I can summon the original Flame Swordsman when the blue one is destroyed in battle!" another warrior but this time with a red sword and red flames appeared. **(lv.5****atk:1800****def:1500)**

"Turn end with a face-down."

"_That__'__s __weird. __Why __didn__'__t __he __activate __the __Orichalcos?__" _"My draw!"

**(Kyurem lp.8000 hand:4)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:4)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I activate A Legendary Ocean!" soon the whole field looked to be under water. "Now all my Water attribute cards gain two hundred attack and defence points as well as get a level knocked off of them. So I tribute my Maiden to summon Levia Dragon Daedalus!" What replaced the woman was a large blue serpent creature. **(lv.7-6****atk:2600-2800****def:1500-1700)**"Attack with Hydro Cannon Vaporiser!"

The monster threw it's head back and fired a huge amount of water towards the machine. Who, in turn, was wash up.

**(Kyurem lp.7000 hand:4)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:4)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I'll end with that."

"Nice one Pip's! My turn!" Chimchar announced proudly.

**(Kyurem lp.7000 hand:4)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:5)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I activate Ancient Rules! Now I can summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A familiar black dragon appeared and hissed at the opponent. **(lv.7****atk:2400****def:2000)**"Now I summon Baby Dragon!" A small, cute yellow dragon appeared on the field. **(lv.3****atk:1200****def:700)**"Now all three of my monsters will attack!" all three monsters bit, slashed and blasted Kyurem.

**(Kyurem lp.1600 hand:4)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:2)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:3)**

"Turn end."

"My Draw!" Once Kyurem saw the card he smirked.

**(Kyurem lp.1600 hand:5)**

**(Chimchar lp.3800 hand:2)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos to destroy the Ocean!" soon the pentagram appeared and the Ocean was dried up. **(lv.6-7****atk:2800-2600****def:1700-1500)**

"Now I play Immortal View! Now I can summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" A large Condor appeared over everything. **(lv.10****atk:100-600****def:100-600)**

"Now I place three face-downs and return two of them to my deck to increase the Strength of my creature by two thousand and discard two of Piplup's cards!" Piplup cursed as she discarded Abyss Soldier and Deep Sea Diva. **(lv.10****atk:600-2600****def:600)**

"Now attack Piplup directly! Big Berserk Flare!" Just then a face-down on Chimchar's field activated!

"Actually thanks to Attack Guidance Armour! Your attack is going to Red Eyes!" Piplup gasped as the black dragon was engulfed and incinerated by a blue fire.

**(Kyurem lp.1600 hand:0)**

**(Chimchar lp.3600 hand:2)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:1)**

"CHIMCHAR!" She then saw he was still standing and sighed in relief. "My turn!"

"Not much you can do without A Lengendary Ocean." Kyurem sneered.

**(Kyurem lp.1600 hand:0)**

**(Chimchar lp.3600 hand:2)**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:2)**

Piplup smirked. "You're right but who said I didn't have it."

"What? The Orichalcos can't be destroyed or displaced!"

"I don't have to! Go trap Forgotten Temple of the Deep!" The field once again covered itself in water, but the pentagram was still there. "You see this trap also classifies as Umi! So now I can use my Dragon's ability! Torrential Flood! Now I can send Umi to the graveyard and destroy everything on the field except for my Dragon."

"WHAT?"

"Way to go Piplup!" As this was said all the monsters, spells and traps were absorbed by a huge gush of water except the Orichalcos.

"Now finish this Levia Dragon! With Hydro Cannon Vaporiser!" The dragon threw his head back and strock the final blow on Kyurem.

**(Kyurem lp.0 hand:0)LOSE**

**(Chimchar lp.3600 hand:2)WIN**

**(Piplup lp.4000 hand:2)WIN**

The Seal then started getting smaller around Kyurem. "I guess you earned your challenge with our leader. He's waiting."

"Wait! Who is the leader?" Pikachu called into questioning. Kyurem smirked and called out a word that no-one ever expected.

"Meowth!" Then he was taken.

At Seafoam Islands

"I didn't know that they were this good…" Meowth said calmly in a kind of voice that certainly isn't familiar to anyone.

"GRRRRRR…" A loud voice echoed. Meowth, in turn laughed.

"Yes. One more soul and you will be at your most powerful stage ever. You will no longer be known as the Great Leviathan. But the Divine Serpent!"

"Ssssss…." The creature then appeared in front of the Cat Scratch Pokémon. It was large and dark Purple as well as having many serrated teeth, covered in blood and a few wing-like things on his back.

"My lord you shall have all of those twerps if you soul desire. I am your eternal servent." He bowed before running through his deck.

"_**Excellent. Those three dragons will not best me this time. I have the life force of over seven hundred thousand. From even before these pathetic creatures roamed the Earth. I am Unstoppable!"**_

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Forgotten Temple of the Deep**

* * *

><p>Bayleef: MewLover54 says to ask for reviews.<p>

Cyndaquil: This is SO boring.


	12. Confronting the Divine Serpent

Totodile: We are coming to the end now people. Only this chapter, then three more.

ML54: That's right! And I'm back!

Mew: NO MORE BOREDOM!"

ML54: Yup. So folks, it's almost the end of the sequel. But don't you worry. A second sequel will be out! Celebi! Disclaimer.

Celebi: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon. And we're happy he's back.

*Group hug!*

**Confronting The Divine Serpent**

"Well how are we actually getting to the Seafoam Islands?" This question was posted by Totodile. Pikachu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess we never thought that far ahead." The others sighed at his response. He was more like Ash than they thought. "We could try a boat."

"Where are we supposed to get a boat?" Piplup asked. Pikachu than thought about it.

"I suppose we can't. The larger flying types could carry us."

"We are big. But we're not big enough to carry everyone. Even if I was a Staraptor." After about ten more minutes of suggestions and refusals they just gave up.

"This is hopless. I mean the Seafoam Islands aren't THAT far away. How could it be so difficult to find a way there?" Suddenly they heard a loud flapping noise. They looked up to see five large figures. All very familiar to the yellow mouse.

Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ho-oh and Lugia all descended and landed in front of the large group of Pokémon. Then a few familiar figures hopped off of their backs.

"Someone needed a lift?" Mew asked while holding a sleeping Alicia in his arms.

"I guess you could say that. Thanks guys." Chimchar said.

"No problem. We're going to help you confront this guy as well. No doubt he's dangerous." Uxie replied. Rotom nodded.

"Yeah so let's kick his furry behind back to the stone age!" Mew then had a dumb looking smile on his face.

"Humans use to be so much fun back then." He then shook his head. "Anyway let's get to this evil psychopath!" They all then got on the bird Legendaries backs.

Ten minutes later at the Seafoam Islands

"YOU ARE TOO LATE FOOLS!" Once everyone heard that they where confused beyond anything.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu's answer came when a large purple, serpentine creature with wings crashed through the entrance and appeared in front of them. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Behold the Divine Serpent!" In response the Serpent hissed at them.

"Wait! I looked at that things energy just an hour ago! You needed one more soul!"

"And it got one." Mew answered. Uxie looked confused.

"From where?"

"Meowth! You gave it your own soul didn't you!" Mew yelled. The creature lowered it's forehead to show them a small, glass statuette of Meowth himself.

"I thought it would make things a whole lot simpler to destroy you!" The Serpent then roared and coiled up into a battle stance.

"I know how to fight you. I summon JUNK WARRIOR, NITRO WARRIOR and SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" Mew yelled as the three familiar monsters appeared and got into a battle stance as well.

"I get ya' Mew. I summon MAGICAL ANDROID, HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER and RED NOVA DRAGON!" Two familiar monsters and a new robotic monster with two large guns for hands appeared.

"I summon BLACKWING – ARMOUR MASTER, BLACKWING – ARMED WING and BLACK – WINGED DRAGON!" Two familiar monsters and a humanoid bird figure with a shotgun appeared.

"I summon MORPHTRONNIC RADION, POWER TOOL DRAGON and LIFE STREAM DRAGON!" Three familiar figures appeared and readied themselves.

"I summon RED EYES BLACK DRAGON, FLAME SWORDSMAN and GILFORD THE LIGHTNING!" Two familiar figures and a new warrior with lightining cackling off his blade emerged.

"I summon DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL and VALKYRION THE MAGNA WARRIOR!" three familiar monsters appeared next to the machine dragon.

"And I summon LEVIA DRAGON DAEDALUS, ABYSS SOLDIER and TRISHULA DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" one familiar dragon, a whale like monster standing on two legs and holding a pike and a dragon that had a similar appearance to Kyurem except for the fact that it didn't look deformed appeared.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you think your pitiful line up of monsters will beat me?" Meowth asked.

"Well we can try!" Mew said firmly.

"ATTACK!" everyone yelled as their respective monsters charged the serpent.

Junk Warrior and Nitro Warrior ploughed their fists into the serpent while Power Tool, Radion, Valkyrion, Giford, Abyss and Flame Swordsman sunk their weapons into it.

The dragons all got a bit of distance and fired off streams of energy towards it which hit it square in the face. The Blackwing's gathered up storms of feathers and fired them at the monster.

The spellcasters did the same as the dragons and fired off their energys towards the beast and hit it in the side. The psychic monsters fired off a plasma energy and hit it at where the stomach would be. A huge explosion then occurred and the monsters stayed exactly where they were.

"Did we do it?" Piplup asked. Mew shook his head.

"We couldn't have. That was way too easy!"

"Are you actually complaining about that Mew?" Uxie asked with an exasperated sigh. He didn't understand his friend sometimes. They then heard a blood curdling screech and looked towards where the Divine Serpent fell as it rose up again. And it was in horrorfying condition.

It's skin was melting off most of it, showing it's burned muscle. It's wings had dissolved clean off and it's eyes were red and blood thirsty.

"You will most certainly pay for that! Attack Divine Serpent!" Suddenly it shot out hundreds of tentacles that each tried to snare a monster and successfully only left Shooting Star, Red Nova and Life Stream. The rest where overwhelmed and had the life squeezed out of them.

"Okay that was bad." Pikachu said. Uxie looked at him.

"Biggest understatement in the story so far. I summon PSYCHIC SNAIL AND POWER GIANT!" Uxie's fallen monsters were soon replaced.

"I summon ROAD WARRIOR AND JUNK DESTROYER!"

"And I summon MORPHTRONIC STAPLEN AND MORPHTRONIC BOOMBOXEN!"

"I'll activate my Serpent's effect. If you lose all your monsters you can't summon any others." The other four looked shocked. "Now I attack!"

This time when the Serpent attacked it only left a golden dragon. The rest were destroyed.

"NO!" Pikachu yelled. Mew and Uxie were defeated.

"Last but not least. The rat that sent me blasting off time and time again. This time you are the one that's helpless!"

"_PIKACHU!__" _Pikachu jumped at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see Life Stream facing him. _"__Draw __those __three __cards __if __you __want __to __win!__" _To say he was confused would be an understatement. But he drew and saw a card he didn't remember having.

"I activate Polymerisation! This spell fuses my Morphtronic's Celfon and Magnen Bar So I can summon Morphtronic Teletron!" the TV that appeared out of the vortex then switch on. "And he's a tuner monster!"

"WHAT? NO! I DIDN'T KNOW OF ANY SUMMONINGS LIKE THIS!" Mew looked at Uxie.

"Did Latios tell you anything about this?"

"No I think it's new." Teletron then became two purple vortex's that Life Stream jumped through.

"_Power __for __courage __and __strength __becomes __a __force __greater __than __all! __The __force __of __life!__Fusion __Synchro __Summon... ROAR... LIFE __FORCE __DRAGON!__" _A large golden, sparkling dragon with four arms and six wings appeared. It had two blades occupying the top to arms and the lower arms had massive claws to match that of a Scyther's. It's head had two piercing red eyes and a sharp snout, almost as f for stabbing. It didn't have any legs but the tail could be used to coil himself up like an Arbok. It's chest had a golden plated armour. It truly was a sight to behold.

"ATTACK WITH DASHING LIFE ABSORBTION RELEASE!" Life Force Dragon obliged and zoomed towards the Serpent and purposely went down it's throat. Once in it saw the inside of the beast was made up of souls so it charged energy into it's armour and soon all of the souls were getting absorbed into Life Force Dragon.

After said dragon was finished it shot a golden ray of energy to blow a hole through the beast and flew right through it.

The serpent, in turn, without the souls providing it's energy dissolved into nothingness. Meowth's soul was then absorbed into a black votex.

Life Force, with it's job done, then released the souls and dissolved into golden stardust.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Life Force Dragon**

* * *

><p>Buneary: That sounded like the end to me.<p>

ML54: Not yet. There's still that score to settle.

Mew/Pikachu: What score?

ML54: *Face palms* It's the duel between Mew and Pikachu. Review please.


	13. Mew vs Pikachu Part One

ML54: So here's the duel guys!

Arceus:Yes. A three part duel!

ML54: They'll all be uploaded today. Review Azelf.

Azelf: *sighs* ML54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Mew vs. Pikachu Part 1**

A few months past since the defeat of the Divine Serpent and a lot of things had changed.

Arceus had an emergency meeting with the legends that ended very surprisingly.

"War?" Darkrai asked. Aceus nodded.

"Yes. All of the good humans were eaten by the Leviathan so the rest are evil. Therefore it would be in all of the Pokémon's interest if they weren't around." Mew looked a bit confused as did Alicia.

"Why can't you just make them disappear with your powers?" Arceus sighed.

"I believe that, when they were captured, the human's took vast amounts of knowledge from Uxie and found a way to stop that from happening." Uxie looked down at this revalation.

"I feel like this is my fault." Mew went over to him.

"Dude this isn't your fault. You couldn't control what they would do to you." Uxie looked up a bit.

"Thanks Mew."

"Back to the subject at hand. Darkrai will be leading the army….." She started before she was interrupted again.

"He will?" Darkrai asked. Arceus sighed again.

"I'm sorry but I don't trust a mortal Pokémon to do it. And, being the nightmare Pokémon, I figure you would be the least affected." Darkrai looked like he was going to argue back but then thought it over.

"_I __don__'__t __want __anyone __else __getting __hurt __in __this.__" _He sighed and agreed, only to stop the others getting hurt. Arceus smiled.

"Thank you. Now Mew. You wanted to duel that Pikachu. Correct?"

Mew then smiled. "I thought that, with what's been happening lately, it might take our minds off of it."

"Alright. But I wish for it to be in the Hall. I don't want a human seeing us." Mew nodded and teleported off to find the yellow mouse.

At Oak's Laboratory

"I can't believe we're wild again. It must have been a few years since we were." Bulbasaur stated.

"I can't believe most of us have already left!" Chimchar exclaimed sadly. It was true as, when the Serpent was defeated, most of the group had left to find a good area to live their lives as wild Pokémon. The only ones around now were Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Buneary, Chimchar, Piplup, Totodile, Buizel, Staravia and Parchirisu.

"I guess they just went to find old friends and family." Buneary stated. Before anyone else could reply. A big bright pink flash illuminated the area, blinding a few of them. When the flash went out, Mew was sat there beaming at them with the never ending smile on his face.

"Heya! How's everyone doing?" They all looked down. "Oh poor choice of words."

"Not that we mind the visit. But what are you doing here?" Pikachu asked. Mew then told him.

"Well you challenged me. I guess with all the commotion, you must have forgotten." Pikachu looked confused for a second before it hit him.

"Oh the duel! Well I'm ready when you are!"

"Great now everyone hold hands!" Everyone looked confused at the request by obliged none-the-less. Suddenly they all felt a bit weightless then they felt a bit disorientated.

"What happened?" Totodile asked before opening his eyes to see a lot of white. "Ow!"

"Welcome to the Hall of Origins!" Mew exclaimed before looking around. "Oops. We're in the kitchen. Well the others would be in the Mess Hall. It is lunch time."

With that said he led them all through the many Halls. Even getting lost a couple of times before ending up finding everyone in the medical wing.

"What's everyone doing here?" Piplup asked.

"Oh crap. I guess Azelf must be laying the egg."

"Nope." Groudon replied. "She already did that. She's resting." He then spotted the small group of familiar faces and grinned. "Alright. This match should be good."

"I think we should wait until Azelf is rested though. She'd want to watch this." Kyorge added as a thought to the conversation.

"Alright everyone and newcomers. Let's get some food and leave Uxie and Azelf alone for the time being." Arceus stated out loud. "Mew will give them their food once he's finished with his." Mew saluted to this before he was tackled by a flying pink blur.

"DADDY!" Alicia shouted happily. Mew smiled back.

"Hey. How's my little girl doing?" She giggled and nodded as a way of saying good.

The next day

"Thanks for waiting for us." Uxie said holding the egg between his two tails. Mew just shrugged.

"No biggie. I mean I didn't want to duel knowing you guys would miss it." Right now they were all in a dome shaped stadium that Arceus created for duelling and this was a big one.

"Aright Mew you ready!" Pikachu called. Mew nodded.

"Alright so without further a due…" Mew started as Uxie and Azelf made their way towards the group of spectators. The both disks activated.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both player's life points rose to four thousand and Mew drew the sixth card.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with the Tuning spell card! Now I can add a monster to my hand with Synchron in it's name by discarding cards off the top of my deck equal to that monsters level." He carried this out and sent three cards away. "Now I summon an old favourite! Go Junk Synchron!" A familiar orange monster appeared and pulled a card out of Mew's graveyard. **(lv.3****atk:1300****def:500)**

"Now I can special summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard. Like my Speed Warrior!" The familiar skiing monster crouched in front of Mew. **(lv.2****atk:900****def:400)**"Now I'm giving Speed Warrior a tune up!"

Junk Synchron then pulled a rip-cord from his side and became three green rings that surrounded Speed Warrior.

"_Power __of __the __discarded, __bond __together __to __create __a __new __force. __Become __the __light __to __illuminate __the __darkness... __RISE __UP... JUNK __WARRIOR!__" _The purple warrior then struck the same pose as last time. **(lv.5****atk:2300****def:1300)**"I'll end with a face-down."

"My move!"

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!" A microscope appeared then transformed into a robot. **(lv.3****atk:800****def:1400) **"Now I can special summon Morphtronic Videon!" a video camera appeared and also transformed into a robot. **(lv.4****atk:1000****def:1000) **"Now I'm giving my Videon a tune up!"

Scopen then disassembled and became three green rings that Videon jumped through.

"_Power __and __courage __forms __a __new __weapon __of __peace, __Become __a __force __to __fight __the __shadows... POWER __TOOL __DRAGON!__" _Out came the robotic Life Stream Dragon as it's eyes pierced red and it roared. **(lv.7****atk:2300****def:2500)**

"Go Power Shuffle!" Pikachu's deck then started shuffling and then it popped one card out. "Now I activate Power Pickaxe!" Power Tool's Screwdriver then became an orange pickaxe. "Now I can remove your Junk Synchron from the game and boost my dragon's strength by five-hundred." A silhouette of the orange monster appeared as Power Tool pierced it with the axe, increasing his strength. **(lv.7****atk:2300-2800****def:2500)**

"Now attack with Crafty Break!" The dragon nodded and charged the poor warrior. He exploded instantly.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:4)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I'll end with a face-down." The dragon returned to Pikachu's field and looked to be losing his strength. **(lv.7****atk:2800-2300****def:2500)**

"My turn!" Mew declared.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:5)**

**(Pikachu lp.4000 hand:4)**

"Now I activate the trap Lost Descending Star! This trap allows me to bring back my Junk Warrior in defence mode. But he loses his abilities, one level and defence points as well as being destroyed at the end of the turn." The pissed looking Warrior then re-emerged onto the field. **(lv.5-4****atk:2300****def:1300-0)**

"Now I summon Drill Synchron!" A small brown monster with a drill on his forehead as well as for arms appeared. **(lv.3****atk:800****def:300) **"Now I'm giving my Warrior a tune up!"

Drill Syncron then burrowed underground and shot the green rinds around Junk Warrior from beneath him.

"_Become __the __eternal __forest __protector, __Fly __and __protect __all __nature __synchro __summon__…__. BLACK __ROSE __DRAGON!__" _Everyone in the Hall looked at Celebi in surprise as the huge, rose like creature appeared and hissed at Power Tool. **(lv.7****atk:2400****def:1800)**

"Isn't that your card Celebi?" Uxie asked. Celebi nodded.

"I wanted him to know I was supporting him and I thought it would help."

"Now I'll activate the ability of the Grow-up Bulb in my grave. Now I can discard a card off the top of my deck and special summon him." A plant bulb monster appeared. **(lv.1****atk:100****def:100) **"Now Black Rose will attack with Petal Blizzard!" The dragon threw it's head back and fired a petal barrage at the machine type.

"By destroying the equip card on Power Tool I can negate his destruction!" The Axe on Power Tool was destroyed.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:4)**

**(Pikachu lp.3900 hand:4)**

"I'll end with two face-downs."

"My turn!" Pikachu smiled brightly at his draw.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:2)**

**(Pikachu lp.3900 hand:5)**

"I summon Morphtronic Lighton!" a small flashlight appeared. **(lv.1****atk:200****def:200)**"Now I'm giving my Power Tool a tune up!"

Lighton then became one green ring that went right over Power Tool. Weakening his metal.

"_Strength __of __life. __Break __free __from __the __prison __of __steel. __Rise __with __courage __and __strength. __Evolve! __LIFE __STREAM __DRAGON!__" _The very familiar yellow dragon appeared and howled. **(lv.8****atk:2900****def:2400)**

"Your not the only one capable of a synchro summon! Go Urgent Tuning! Now I can synchro summon during your turn. So I'm giving Black Rose Dragon a tune up!"

Grow-up Bulb closed it's eye and became one ring that surrounded Black Rose.

"_Clustering __hopes __become __the __New __shining __Star, __Become __the __Light __to __Illuminate __the __Darkness. __Take__Flight__… __STARDUST __DRAGON!__" _An all too familiar white dragon appeared. **(lv.8****atk:2500****def:2000)**

"Life Stream Attack! Healing Shock Charge!" The golden dragon charged towards Stardust with it's claw outstretched. Stardust roared back and charged as well.

"I activate the trap Removal Synchro Realm!" Suddenly, as the two dragons charged at each other, a black vortex appeared above both of them. "Now, for three turns, both our monsters are removed from the game. And we can't bring them back except by the means of this card!" Both dragons were absorbed into the vortex and the vortex disappeared.

"So you reset the field. And since I've already summoned I guess I end my turn." Pikachu said looking down.

"Wow. They're both really good!" Buneary exclaimed.

"Yeah. And since Mew got rid of both their aces. It's time for their other monsters to pick up the fight." Celebi responded.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Black Rose Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: It's about neck and neck. Read the next chapter to see, which one gains the edge.<p>

Staravia: And Review.


	14. Mew vs Pikachu Part Two

ML54: This chapter will now be focussing more on Mew and Pikachu's other monsters.

Pikachu: Since our aces were removed from the game. *Glares at Mew*

Mew: Dude, we don't actually play this game. He only writes it. I'm a girl in his other story.

ML54: Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

Heatran: Amen to that!

**Mew vs. Pikachu Part 2**

"Now let's remind ourselves what happened in our previous chapter!" said Mespirit.

"War?" Darkrai asked. Aceus nodded.

"Yes. All of the good humans were eaten by the Leviathan so the rest are evil. Therefore it would be in all of the Pokémon's interest if they weren't around."

"Well you challenged me. I guess with all the commotion that you must have forgotten." Pikachu looked confused for a second before it hit him.

"Oh the duel! Well I'm ready when you are!"

"LET'S DUEL!" Both player's life points rose to four thousand and Mew drew the sixth card.

"_Power __and __courage __forms __a __new __weapon __of __peace, __Become __a __force __to __fight __the __shadows... POWER __TOOL __DRAGON!__" _Out came the robotic Life Stream Dragon as it's eyes pierced red and it roared.

"_Become __the __eternal __forest __protector, __Fly __and __protect __all __nature __synchro __summon__…__ BLACK __ROSE __DRAGON!__" _Everyone in the Hall looked at Celebi in surprise as the huge, rose like creature appeared and hissed at Power Tool.

Lighton then became one green ring that went right over Power Tool. Weakening his metal.

"_Strength __of __life. __Break __free __from __the __prison __of __steel. __Rise __with __courage __and __strength. __Evolve! __LIFE __STREAM __DRAGON!__" _The very familiar yellow dragon appeared and howled.

Grow-up Bulb closed it's eye and became one ring that surrounded Black Rose.

"_Clustering __hopes __become __the __New __shining __Star, __Become __the __Light __to __Illuminate __the __Darkness. __Take __Flight__…__ STARDUST __DRAGON!__" _An all too familiar white dragon appeared.

"I activate the trap Removal Synchro Realm!" Suddenly, as the two dragons charged at each other, a black vortex appeared above both of them. "Now, for three turns, both our monsters are removed from the game. And we can't bring them back except by the means of this card!" Both dragons were absorbed into the vortex and the vortex disappeared.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.3900 hand:4)**

"I summon Turbo Synchron!" A small, green car like monster appeared. **(lv.1****atk:100****def:500)**

"Why would he summon that thing? Surly he should have summoned a more powerful monster." Parchirisu exclaimed. Uxie shook his head.

"Mew always has a good reason for playing the cards he does."

"I now activate Miracle Tuning! Now I can tune my Turbo Synchron and one synchro monster in my grave together. Now my Turbo Synchron's going to give my Junk Warrior a tune up!"

Turbo rushed up ward and became one green ring. Then Junk Warrior appeared out of the ground and jumped through it.

"_Max __Speed! D__ash __for __the __path __of __truth __and __courage! TURBO CHARGE__! __TURBO __WARRIOR!__" _A new red warrior that looked like the front of a truck appeared and stream shot out of his exhaust tubes. **(lv.6****atk:2500****def:1500)**

"Now attack with Axel Dash!" The warrior then charged power and shot more steam out of his exhaust tubes and pushed his clawed hand in front of him.

"Go Morphtronics Scramble! Now I can summon a Morphtronic! Like Cameran!" A small robot camera appeared and surprisingly transformed into it's robot form. **(lv.2****atk:800****def:600)**The robot was then split in two.

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:1)**

**(Pikachu lp.1200 hand:4)**

"Why on Earth did he play Cameran in attack mode? He just took massive damage!" Bulbasaur exclaimed.

"I can now special summon a Morphtronic from my grave thanks to Cameran! So rise again Scopen!" The microscope monster appeared in attack mode. **(lv.3****atk:800****def:1400)**

"I'll end with a face-down."

"My move!"

**(Mew lp.3500 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.1200 hand:5)**

**(Synchro Realm:1)**

"And I now tribute my Scopen to summon one of my best monsters. Meet Gadget Hauler!" Scopen dissolved and a truck took it's place. **(lv.6****atk:1300****def:0)**

"Nice monster. But it's not enough to beat my Turbo Warrior!" Mew called confidently.

"That's what special abilities are for. I can now discard two Morphtronics, like Magnen and Celfon, to have this card gain eight-hundred points for each." The two monsters appeared and turned into streams of energy that Gadget Hauler absorbed. **(lv.6****atk:1300-2900****def:0)**"Now attack with Maximum Overdrive!" The machine then charged the warrior.

"I activate Power Box! Now my warrior gains four hundred attack points and can't be destroyed this turn!" Mew called back as the Warrior then charged. **(lv.6****atk:2500-2900****def:1500)**

"Oh no. Pikachu will be wide open!" Buneary exclaimed.

"Not with that he won't." Chimchar then said as they looked to see Pikachu used a spell.

"I activate the Quick-play spell, Factory of One-hundred Machines. Now I remove all the Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard from play and Gadget Hauler gains two-hundred points for each. And I have six!" All six Morphtronics where then absorbed from the graveyard into the truck. **(lv.6****atk:2900-4100****def:0)**

The truck successfully pushed Turbo Warrior back and dealt massive damage.

**(Mew lp.2300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.1200 hand:1)**

**(Synchro Realm:1)**

"I'll end with a face-down!" Both monsters then looked to be losing power. **(lv.6****atk:2900-2500****def:1500)****(lv.6****atk:4100-2900****def:0)**

"My turn!"

**(Mew lp.2300 hand:1)**

**(Pikachu lp.1200 hand:0)**

**(Synchro Realm:1)**

"Now I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!" This shocked all of the legendaries.

"Mew has a fusion monster? I never knew that!" Uxie exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Alicia said giggling a little in her mother's arms.

"So now I can fuse the Turbo Warrior on my field with the Black Rose Dragon in my graveyard to summon my Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Out of the purple vortex came a winged knight with brilliant blue armour and a huge lance. **(lv.10****atk:3200****def:2000) **"Now attack Gadget Hauler!"

The monster charged Gadget Hauler and made the said truck explode on impact.

**(Mew lp.2300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:0)**

**(Synchro Realm:1)**

"I now activate Surge Power Morph! Now I can summon a Morphtronic from my deck with the same attack points as the damage I had just taken. I summon Remoten!" A small IPod robot then came too the field. **(lv.3****atk:300****def:1200)**

"Turn end."

"My move!" _"__Man. __I __knew __Mew __was __good. __But __seriously __he __pulled __that __monster __out __of __no where.__"_

"_Pikachu __is __very __good. __I __made __the __right __choice __with __my __mark.__" _Mew thought with a smile.

**(Mew lp.2300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:1)**

**(Synchro Realm:2)**

"I activate Morph Bomb! Now I can destroy both our cards and you take damage equal to monster's defence points." Mew eyes widened as the IPod threw itself at Dragon Knight and he got hit with an explosion.

**(Mew lp.300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:0)**

**(Synchro Realm:2)**

"Turn end."

"My draw!" Mew looked at his card and played it face down.

"My turn again and Synchro Realm is finished!"

**(Mew lp.300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:1)**

**(Synchro Realm:3 END)**

The Black Vortex then released the two familiar dragons as they hissed at each other.

"Now Life Stream! Finish it with Healing Shock Roar!" Life Stream then threw it's head back and struck with a golden energy stream Stardust causing a massive explosion. In turn, Leving a huge dust cloud over Mew's field.

"MEW!" All of the legendaries shouted.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Dragon ****Knight ****Draco-Equiste**

* * *

><p>Mew: I'm confused. Did I win or lose?<p>

ML54: You'll find out next chapter.

Pikachu: *Looks at his wrist* So in about five-minutes or so.

ML54: Review viewers. Naughty Step Pikachu!

Pikachu: *Grumbles and sits on a stool*


	15. Mew vs Pikachu Part Three

ML54: The final chapter of an epic sequel.

Pikachu: You should really get someone to check your spelling of seaquel. You've spelled it in several different ways.

ML54: I know. I like to confuse people XD Anyway. I mentioned a war in chapter 13. If you guys would like me to write that, I could do that.

Regice: Cool beans.

ML54: When did you three get here?

Regigigas: We were here the whole time. And there's four of us.

ML54: *Shrugs* You're so quiet, I didn't even notice ya. Registeel and Regirock can do the disclaimer then.

Regirock and Registeel: MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon... Quit copying me!... No, you stop copying me!

Regice: Why can't we all just get along? *Runs away, crying*

Registeel: Come back here! *Runs after him.

Regigigas: Longest! Disclaimer! Ever!

**Mew vs. Pikachu Part 3**

"Now let's remind ourselves what happened in our previous chapter!" said Mew.

"I activate the trap Removal Synchro Realm!" Suddenly, as the two dragons charged at each other, a black vortex appeared above both of them. "Now, for three turns, both our monsters are removed from the game. And we can't bring them back except by the means of this card!" Both dragons were absorbed into the vortex and the vortex disappeared.

"_Max __Speeds! D__ash __for __the __path __of __truth __and __courage! TURBO CHARGE__! __TURBO __WARRIOR!__" _A new red warrior that looked like the front of a truck appeared and stream shot out of his exhaust tubes.

"That's what special abilities are for. I can now discard two Morphtronics, like Magnen and Celfon, to have this card gain eight-hundred points for each." The two monsters appeared and turned into streams of energy that Gadget Hauler absorbed.

"So now I can fuse the Turbo Warrior on my field with the Black Rose Dragon in my graveyard to summon my Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Out of the purple vortex came a winged knight with brilliant blue armour and a huge lance.

"I activate Morph Bomb! Now I can destroy both our cards and you take damage equal to monster's defence points." Mew eyes widened as the IPod threw itself at Dragon Knight and he got hit with an explosion.

The Black Vortex then released the two familiar dragons as they hissed at each other.

"Now Life Stream! Finish it with Healing Shock Roar!" Life Stream then threw it's head back and struck Stardust causing a massive explosion.

"MEW!" All of the legendaries shouted.

"…Did I…Win?" Pikachu asked. As soon as the smoke cleared Mew and Stardust were both still standing. **(lv.8****atk:2900****def:2000)**

**(Mew lp.300 hand:0)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:1)**

"What happened?" Celebi asked. Mew smiled and explained.

"I activated Power Frame! This trap let me negate your attack and have my monster gain points equal to the difference in our monsters points." Stardust roared again.

"I'll end with a face-down." Pikachu said.

**(Mew lp.300 hand:1)**

**(Pikachu lp.900 hand:0)**

"I now activate Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards the discard two!" He carried out said action. "Now I activate a particularly helpful card for the both of us. Card Of Sanctity! This spell let's us both draw until we hold six cards!" They both drew their cards. "Now I discard Unicycular to summon my Big One Warrior!" A white warrior with a one on it's face appeared. **(lv.1****atk:100****def:100) **

"Now I can normal summon my Unknown Synchron." A small, ball monster with a single eye appeared. **(lv.1****atk:0****def:0)**"Next I'm giving my Big One Warrior a tune up!"

Unknown Synchron then floated up in the air and became one green ring that surrounded Big One Warrior.

"_Clustering __horizons__and __given __hopes __become __the __new __evolution __of __speed, __Become __the __light __to __illuminate __the __Darkness... Ride __on!__FORMULA __SYNCHRON!__" _A familiar Race car looking monster appeared. **(lv.2****atk:200****def:1500)**

"Next I'll tune Formula with Stardust for an AccelaSynchro!" Formula and Stardust then shot off towards the distance.

"_Clustering __futures __and __forgiven __souls __advance __forward __for __new __hope... Become __the __essence __of __HOPE... TAKE __FLIGHT... SHOOTING __STAR __DRAGON!__"_ When this monster made it's appearance, everyone knew Pikachu was done for. **(lv.10****atk:3300****def:2500)**

"Now I'll use his ability Stardust Mirage!" The cards he pulled were Nitro Synchron, Quilbolt Hedgehog, Tricycular, Starlight Road and Debris Dragon. "Now he gets two attacks!"

"I activate Needlebug Nest! Now I can sent the top five cards of my deck to the grave!" This confused everyone.

"Why would he do that? He's already going to lose?" Arceus herself wondered. Giritina then replied.

"I don't know. But he wouldn't do it for no reason." The cards that got sent to the grave were Double Tool C&D, Megamorph, Power Converter, Morphtronic Engine and Morphtronic Cord.

"Attack!" Shooting star then hit the dragon twice and it still stood.

**(Mew lp.300 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:6)**

"What the?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that I can prevent Life Stream's destruction by removing an equip card from the game. In this case I have to remove two. Morphtronic Cord and Power Converter will do!"

"I'll end with a face-down."

"My turn!" Pikachu then smiled widely.

**(Mew lp.300 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:7)**

"I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse Morphtronic Magnen Bar and Boomboxen to summon Morphtronic Teletron!" A familiar TV appeared in defence mode. **(lv.2****atk:800****def:900)**

"Now I tune him with my Life Stream to Fusion Synchro summon!" Teletron then became two purple vortexs that surrounded Life Stream.

"_Power __for __courage __and __strength __becomes __a __force __greater __than __all! __The __force __of __life! __Fusion __Synchro __Summon... ROAR... LIFE __FORCE __DRAGON!__" _The monster that destroyed the divine Serpent appeared and howled. **(lv.10****atk:3500****def:3000)**"And when he attacks. The target's abilities are negated. So attack!" Life Force nodded and charged Shooting Star and bit his neck. Shooting Star didn't even get a chance to fight back before he was reduced to pixels.

**(Mew lp.100 hand:3)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:4)**

"Whoa!" Was all any of the legends could say. Who could blame them? Shooting Star was the monster that survived everything.

"Alright Pikachu!" All of Pikachu's friends said.

"I activate my trap! Synchro Capture! Now I can take your Life Stream Dragon!" Soon the Yellow Dragon appeared on Mew's field.

"Life Stream!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Turn end." _"__What__'__s __he __going __to __do __with __my __dragon?__"_

"My turn!" Mew drew.

**(Mew lp.100 hand:4)**

**(Pikachu lp.100 hand:4)**

"I activate Miracle Synchro Support! Now, if my life points are at one hundred I can special summon four synchro monsters from my extra deck! But all their levels downgrade to one and they can't attack!"

"So what's the point? Life Force can attack."

"I'm aware of that. I summon Nitro Warrior, Road Warrior, Junk Destroyer and Junk Archer!" All of the familiar Synchro monster came forth. **(lv.7-1****atk:2800****def:1800)****(lv.8-1****atk:3000****def:2000)****(lv.7-1****atk:2300****def:2000)****(lv.8-1****atk:2600****def:2300)**

"Whoa! Mew turned around from having no monsters to five!" Bulbasaur exclaimed. Alicia squealed.

"Go Daddy!" Alicia said while waving her arms in the air. Mew smiled back at her.

"I now use the Synchro tuner Life Stream…"

"Wait hold up! What do you mean?" Pikachu asked, very confused.

"You didn't know Life Stream was a tuner monster. I guess since that Teltron was a tuner you could get confused. Oh well. I tune your Life Stream with all four of my monsters!" Soon Life Stream became eight golden rings that all four monsters jumped through.

"OVER LIMIT ACCELASYNCHRO!"

"_Honoured __Hope __and __courage__fires __through __the __darkness __and __balances __the __judgement! __Become __the __Light __to Expel __the __darkness!__SHOOTING __QUASAR __DRAGON!__" _A very large and beautiful dragon appeared glittering with sparkling stardust and it hissed at Pikachu's dragon. **(lv.12****atk:4000****def:4000)**

To say everyone was impress would be a massive understatement. Not even Celebi knew of Mew's possession of this card. "It's SO beautiful!"

"My dragon has an ability! I don't take any battle damage and this card can't be destroyed if I remove an equip card from my graveyard. And I have four in there!"

"Then I guess it's good my Dragon has an ability as well! He can attack once for every monster used in the Synchro summoning of this card. And that's five!" Pikachu's eye's widened at the realisation.

He lost.

"Attack with SPACE BENDING FURY! TIMES FIVE!" Quasar shot a beam of energy at the other dragon. If one would take a closer look, they would also see Nitro Warrior in there. Life force howled and pulled Double Tool C&D out of the grave and used them to block the attack.

Quasar fired another stream of energy with Road Warrior inside only to have it intercepted by Power Pickaxe.

Quasar fired a third time with Junk Archer in the energy and it was intercepted by Morphtronic Engine.

Quasar fired Junk Destroyer next only to have that one blocked by Megamorph.

"And fifth time lucky!" Quasar fired it's final stream of energy that held the Life stream dragon. Said dragon looked towards Pikachu apologetically before slamming into Life Force Dragon declaring Mew the winner.

**(Mew lp.100 hand:3)WIN**

**(Pikachu lp.0 hand:4)LOSE**

Pikachu sat on the ground afterwards, Mew was staring him straight in the eye with Pikachu looking straight back. They then burst out laughing.

"I think they finally lost their minds." Mewtwo said calmly. He then looked and saw Alicia lunge at Mew.

"YAY! DADDY WON!" Mew smiled and hugged her back.

"He sure did. But it was very close. I knew duelling him would be fun." He looked towards him and saw all of Pikachu's friends there congratulating him for almost beating Mew. Mew then smiled and looked towards the other Legendaries.

"And I guess. Having friend there to support you is how you get stronger." Alicia looked up at Mew and licked his cheek. "You're going to have plenty of friends when you're older."

THE END... OR IS IT

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Shooting Quasar Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: Sequal done and dusted!<p>

Uxie: There's a sequael after this?

ML54: Yup! You're kids will have the spot light next time!

Mew: SO who's the pairing?

ML54: Someone's being protective over Alicia.

Alicia: YAY! I GET MOMMY'S DECK! REVIEW FOR ME!


End file.
